Enemies to Friends
by CMMJL4EVR
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here's my best shot. When trouble hits Tree Hill, will the lives be spared? Will the teens be able to look past their feelings to another's happiness? RR (PJ NH LB)
1. Confessions

Summary: This is all about Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and the rest of the teens in Tree Hill. It's full of drama, and a major work in progress! Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. (though secretly I wish I did! Lol)  
  
She sat on the corner, the wind ruffling through her hair. She was thinking about everything that took place that day. How had she gotten herself involved with Nathan Scott? It's not like she was the stereotype of what he went for. And anyway Nathan was Lucas's enemy. How could she have let things go so far? Then an all too familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hales?" Lucas said.  
  
Haley spun around to see who it was, and her heart sunk. She knew she had to tell him, after all he was her best friend.  
  
"Hey, what's new?" She inquired.  
  
"Not much I guess...you?"  
  
"Luke, we need to talk..." she trailed off making him look in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, you know how I've been tutoring Nathan right? Well—"  
  
He cut her off, "What'd he do to you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, but there's something that you need to know."  
  
He waited for her response.  
  
"Well Nathan and I are...well we're..."  
  
"Just spit it out already!"  
  
"We're together."  
  
Lucas sat there looking shocked and was completely speechless. How can she do this to me? She knows what I think about him! He thought to him self.  
  
"How? Why?! You know how much I hate him!" Lucas yelled.  
  
"I know, I know, and trust me I didn't mean for it to happen...it just did. I'm so sorry Luke."  
  
"Haley this time 'sorry' isn't gonna cut it." He said and walked off  
  
R/R next chapter coming VERY soon! Hope you liked! 


	2. Advice

Lucas found himself walking to riverside, his favorite hangout spot. He spotted Skills there and he had to tell somebody.  
  
"Hey man, wasn't expectin you here" Skills said.  
  
"Yeah, well let's just say I'm not expectin anything anymore."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Haley, man, she's going with that Nathan guy..." He let out a huff of disgust.  
  
"You mean Scott?"  
  
"Yeah, what other Nathan would it be?" Luke said sarcastically.  
  
"Never would've thought that Haley would go for him. I mean she knows your history and all."  
  
"Yeah well that's what I thought. Hey I'm gonna go, catch ya later."  
  
Lucas walked home and found thirteen messages on his machine.  
  
"Luke...Come on Luke pick up! Luke? Pick up... Ok well call me, we need to talk"  
  
Bullshit! You don't need to go with that ass... God Hales I thought you were smarter than that! Luke shook his head. He continued rambling about Haley and how stupid she was. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone, Oh great, exactly what I want... to talk to her...  
  
He picked the phone up only to find it was his girlfriend, Brooke.  
  
"Hey cheery" He answered.  
  
"Hey broody!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, other than there's this really great party tonight. Wanna go?"  
  
"WHOA! Brooke Davis is actually asking me on a date?!" he said joking.  
  
"Ha Ha! Very funny, seriously though"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Perfect! See you then...you won't be disappointed"  
  
"I better not be! See ya! Love you!"  
  
"Love you more" 


	3. Security

Haley started crying right there on the corner. She didn't care who saw her. She couldn't believe it, her best friend had not only yelled at her but just walked away. If sorry didn't fix anything, she had to know she had hurt Lucas. Lucas was always the kind, understanding one, who forgave everyone. Yet now he can't even forgive his best friend since he was six! Next thing she knew the sun was slowly starting to set. She hadn't realized she'd wasted most of her afternoon away just talking, well more like arguing, with Luke, or she was just sitting there...thinking. The only thing she wanted to do was run to Nathan and feel his touch. It had always solved everything before, but now Nathan was the problem. Her thoughts were, for the second time that day, interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Hey babe", Nathan said wrapping his arms around her  
  
"Hey", Haley said through stifled tears  
  
"What's wrong?" He said walking around to see her tear stained face  
  
"I told Lucas... he's not thrilled...and he won't talk to me" with that the threatening tears flowed freely  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do..." he trailed of speechless "But I do know this, if he's the friend he seems like he is, he'll see that you're happy. And that's what he wants right? For you to be happy? I think if he knows what's best for your friendship, he'll see past his own feelings to yours." He said comfortingly.  
  
"I hope so" she said leaning against him.  
  
He pulled her chin up looking into the depths of her eyes. Haley felt her knees go weak, even though she was sitting. She felt his breath, and smelled his alluring cologne. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Until Nathan pulled her closer.  
  
"I think I might kiss you" He said in a seductive voice.  
  
"I might be bad at it..." Haley said shyly with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Not a chance," And with that brushed his lips against hers, and pulled her into the sweetest kiss ever. The kiss rose in passion until she felt that he deserved entrance and allowed his tongue to explore the depths of her mouth. 


	4. Intimacy

Later At the Party...  
  
"Could it get any louder?" Luke asked over the bass.  
  
"Party- pooper!" Brooke teased, "Come on live a little!"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do get out and have fun..."  
  
"Ok, I'm so sorry, I forgot that you read thirty books this week!" Brooke retorted.  
  
"Haha! Very funny," Luke glared at her.  
  
Brooke slapped his arm as he put his hands up in defeat. She grabbed one hand and pulled him along to get a drink.  
  
"What's you pleasure?" Brooke said excitedly.  
  
"You..." Luke replied in a seductive voice. He pulled her in to a kiss.  
  
"I have an idea..." Brooke said grabbing his collar and leading him upstairs. "This could get a little heated" she said with a grin.  
  
Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Brooke slid her arms around his neck and ran her thumb through his hair. She raised her head and their lips met. Lucas waited for Brooke to allow him to deepen the kiss, and when she did she was glad. She couldn't have asked for any more perfection. Just thinking of him made her knees go weak, and being with him like this was more than she could ask for.  
  
Luke pulled her over to the bed and slowly laid her down on her back. Her hands slowly went up the back of his shirt, and she dragged her nails along his back making him let out a small moan. He helped her with his shirt and pulled it over his head. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra. The clothing was discarded carelessly onto the floor. And the covers to the bed were turned down. They fumbled with each other's pants until they finally got them off. They continued with their intimate night for hours, until they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	5. One Drunken Night

Same night, Same party, different POV...  
  
Nathan and Haley showed up at the party quite unexpectedly. Considering the events of the day, Haley hadn't been in such a great mood. Haley still had decided to go to the party, she thought it would get her thoughts off of Lucas. She would soon find out that she was way wrong.  
  
She searched the room for nothing important. Her eyes landed on two bodies in a corner. Lucas and Brooke. All over each other.  
  
WHAT THE!? HOW? WHEN? LUCAS SCOTT HOW DARE YOU!!! Haley thought to herself.  
  
As if he read her mind, Nathan started, "What's with them to?"  
  
"I have no idea, but ya know what? I don't really care." Haley replied pulling Nathan down into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Never expected that...but I like it..." Nathan said pulling her close for another kiss.  
  
Haley pulled back, "You wanna dance? I mean, I'm in every bit of a mood to do it! Let's GO!" Haley pulled on Nathan's arm.  
  
The danced most of the night getting so close to each other, you could swear that they became one. Nathan decided to add some fun into it a got a couple drinks, and kept what they were a secret. Haley didn't care, she wanted to get everything out of her head...no matter what. At around midnight, Haley was wasted. She could hardly hold herself up, and was leaning on Nathan to stay upright.  
  
"Hales, let's sit down, you can barely stand." Nathan said and swooped Haley off her feet.  
  
"Weee!! Let's do that again!" Haley exclaimed in a drunken voice.  
  
"I know of somebody who is definitely staying here tonight."  
  
"Who? Who?" Haley said looking like a prairie dog.  
  
"Exactly..." Nathan said plopping Haley down on the couch in a quite room.  
  
"Where'd everybody go???"  
  
"Haley, it's ok. They're all still here, you're just laying down for a lil bit."  
  
"But I don't wanna!" Haley said in a whiny four-year-old voice.  
  
"You're lucky you're cute" Nathan said pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"Aww! Really, I bet your girlfriend would be mighty jealous if she knew you were with me."  
  
"Hon, you ARE my girlfriend..." Nathan said looking at her dumbly.  
  
"Oh yeah I am!" Haley said, "You know what else," she said in a faint whisper motioning him closer, "I'm one tired girlfriend, and I need some sleep...but I want you to be with me..."  
  
"Alright then, let's find a room..." Nathan said swooping her up again.  
  
"WHHHEEEEEEE!!!! This is soo much fun!" Haley exclaimed  
  
Nathan laughed as he found a room and plopped her down on the bed.  
  
"Ochies! You hurted me!" Haley complained.  
  
"I'm sorry, you want me to kiss your boo-boos?"  
  
Haley nodded and Nathan kissed her wrist and slowly started to kiss up her arm to her shoulder.  
  
"Eh eh eh! Oh no ya don't mister! I'm tired and we're going to bed...no more hanky panky for you!" She said tapping Nathan's nose.  
  
"Alright, alright." Nathan threw his hands up in defense.  
  
Nathan climbed in bed next to Haley and spooned his body around hers. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her good night. This is the life...well aside from Haley being drunk and all...She's so adorable when she's out of it though. He laughed to himself. And soon allowed sleep to overtake him. 


	6. Morning After

Haley stirred awake and felt strong, warms arms around her. She looked up to see the handsome face of Nathan Scott. How did I end up with Nate? I mean, I'm glad I have him, but if someone were to have told me a month ago that I would be in bed with Nathan Scott I would have laughed. Haley thought to herself. She slowly kissed his jaw line, and continued the trail of kisses down his neck. She felt his embrace grow tighter around her petite figure. His eyes slowly opened and he whispered something she couldn't make out.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie," Haley whispered. Suddenly shooting pains, starting at her temples, shot down to her neck.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," Nathan replied. Seeing Haley grimace, a look of worry struck his face.  
  
"Don't worry, morning-after headache," she said rubbing her temples," Mind telling me what exactly happened last night?"  
  
"Well let's just say that the most actions either of us saw was this morning when you kissed me," Nathan said kissing her forehead, "Oh! And you sure do talk a lot when you're wasted."  
  
"What did I say?" she asked hoping that she hadn't told him anything too personal.  
  
"I'm joking you didn't say anything."  
  
Haley's stomach interrupted her with a little rumble.  
  
"What do ya say we get out of here and go get somethin to eat?" Nathan said nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Then we can start again where we left off at my place" Haley offered. Her parents had gone off again on another business trip in Europe, leaving the house to Haley.  
  
"Ooh, I like the way you think" Nathan said pulling her into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Nathan broke the moment by tickling Haley's sides making her scream.  
  
"Stop! Stop it! Stop! Please!" Haley screeched.  
  
"One condition," he said pausing.  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Anything? Really...hmm...let's see here" he thought long and hard, before being interrupted by his own stomach, "Mind taking a rain check? I'm starving!"  
  
"Not at all!" Haley said rising from the bed, secretly hoping that he would forget about it.  
  
Before she could reach the door, she felt Nathan's arms wrap around her waist. She was gently turned around and found herself staring into his eyes. They just stood there, staring at each other without a care in the world.  
  
"You're perfect," Nathan whispered dipping her down into a sweet and perfect kiss. 


	7. Coffee Shops

"No I'm really not" Haley said self-consciously smoothing her shirt.  
  
"You really need to stop lying," he replied pulling her to his chest, "You're perfect to me."  
  
They stood for a long while, when their stomachs started talking again.  
  
"Let's go to the café, then we can come back to my place, and hang out for the afternoon," Nathan said.  
  
"Sounds like a deal."  
  
**At the Café**  
  
"Hey Karen, Deb" Haley said when they walked in.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Karen replied, "Have you seen Lucas?"  
  
"Um..." she thought and remembered seeing them all over each other at the party. She didn't know why, but the whole thought made her want to not only shoot Brooke, but Lucas too." Nope haven't seen him lately."  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering because I don't remember him coming home at all. I mean I knew there was a party, well I'm just worried that's all."  
  
"Karen, it's alright, Luke's smart. I'm sure he wouldn't get in too much trouble," Well too late for trouble, he's with Brooke, the slut of Tree Hill. She thought to herself. "Can I get two lattes?"  
  
"Coming right up," Karen said with a smile.  
  
After getting the lattes she found Nathan and Deb talking, in what looked like a private conversation. She didn't want to be rude and interrupt them, so she walked over to the corner booth, and sat down.  
  
"My parents are at it again," Nathan said quite irritated.  
  
"Isn't that like the third time this week?"  
  
"Yeah, and get this, they don't even live together. To think when they separated things would get better...WRONG! They just got worse. And the worst thing is that they're putting me in the middle of this and don't even realize it." He said with a huff.  
  
"You know, you could always come live with me. I mean with the house to myself for the next couple months, I'm sure my parents wouldn't care... or notice. And you could get away from them for a little while. "  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Alright, after this we'll go and get some of my stuff and head over there instead of my place."  
  
Haley nodded in agreement, and looked up. Lucas had just walked in with the dear little Ms. Brooke in tow. His eyes scanning the café had fallen on Haley and they just stared.  
  
"Haley you look like...Oh..." Nathan said turning to see who she was looking at.  
  
Lucas sidled over to the table and just looked down at Haley completely ignoring Nathan.  
  
"So I see you're still with him." Luke said shooting a glance towards Nathan.  
  
"And I see you're still with her." Haley replied looking at Brooke.  
  
"Oh don't make this about me, I mean at least I'm not going with my BEST FRIENDS ENEMY!"  
  
"Oh right, I forgot, school sluts are definitely not the same thing!" Haley said her words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Tutor girl, I'd watch who you're talking to!" Brooke stepped in front of Lucas getting in Haley's face.  
  
"Yeah, and I see exactly who it is, and it looks like a 75 cent hooker!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Ladies! Calm down!" Nathan said grabbing Brooke's arm.  
  
"Get off of me RIGHT NOW!" Brooke said pulling her arm.  
  
"Yeah get off of her," Lucas said giving him a death stare.  
  
"I'll let go when you two leave."  
  
"Fine, Luke, let's get the hell out of here."  
  
"Oh and by the way, ever think that Nathan makes me happy?" Haley asked irritated, "I mean come on Luke get over your own problems, and just let me be happy. It's what best friends are supposed to want." Her voice low as she looked out the window  
  
Luke's face went red when he walked out the door as he realized that she'd never had a problem with anyone he had dated. But Nathan? he asked himself Could she go any lower?  
  
"Luke! I can't believe you!" Brooke yelled when they were outside.  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything!" he said confused.  
  
"Exactly! Tutor girl calls me a slut and you do NOTHING!" she yelled getting up in his face.  
  
"What, so since I was betrayed by a person who I've known since forever, and care about, I also have to stand up for you? Why don't you try caring about me and stand up for me? That thought ever cross your mind?" he left her just standing there in shock.  
  
He has some nerve! Yellin' at me like that! I think NOT! Brooke thought He'll pay for this... **Back in the Café**  
  
"I can't believe her!"  
  
"Her?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yeah, Brooke, she knows what she is! My God! She doesn't need to get all physical over the truth."  
  
"Don't worry about her, it looks like Luke blew her off anyway."  
  
"He has a brain!" she said in mock shock.  
  
Nathan laughed, "Yeah, let's head over to my place, get my stuff then go to your house."  
  
"Alright," Haley said reaching across the table to take his outstretched hand. 


	8. Moving Day

Nathan and Haley are on the last couple of boxes of Nathan's stuff when Dan comes "home".  
  
"What are all the boxes for?" Dan asked looking between Haley and Nathan.  
  
"Pretending to be you. Look familiar?" Nathan said taking a box to his SUV.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm leavin', Dad. I'm tired of you and mom fighting. I'll live with some friends," he said glancing at Haley.  
  
"Have a nice life then. Don't expect me and your mother to support you," Dan stated bluntly.  
  
"Other than a roof and clothes you never have. Basketball always came first with you, and with mom it was her job. So there isn't much of a difference between then and now," Nathan pointed out. "See ya, Dad."  
  
Nathan closed the trunk and walked toward the driver's side. Before he got in he looked have at the house. He thought about the good times, but then the recent events and the yelling flooded back to his mind.  
  
"What the hell's his problem?" Haley asked turning down the radio.  
  
"He's pissed because he's not getting his way. He wants to control me, and if I don't live there he can't. His loss more than mine."  
  
"You still gonna do basketball?"  
  
"Yeah, it's my life, but now I'm gonna have some fun."  
  
"Yeah... fun," Haley squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"You know he's wrong though." She added a few minutes later.  
  
"Who's wrong about what?"  
  
"Dan. He has to still support you... unless you get emancipated. You're still in both of their custody. If him and Deb get a divorce, he's still will have to pay child support whether you're living with your mom or not."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's like if you go to visit your grandparents, you're parents still have to give you consent for things, even though you're some place else."  
  
"Never thought of that...guess it serves him right though. He might be able to run away from me and mom, but he'll never be free from us." Nathan said half laughing.  
  
They finally arrived back to Haley's and started to unpack when Lucas was walking up the street.  
  
"Oh great... this is gonna help a whole bunch between the two of us." Haley said nodding in Luke's direction the looking down at the box in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry to be causing so much between you two." Nathan said surprising Haley.  
  
"It's ok. He needs to get over it and be happy for me," she said kissing his cheek.  
  
Nathan was getting another box out of the back of the car when Lucas walks up and sees the boxes.  
  
"What's with the boxes?" Lucas said.  
  
"I'm gonna let Hales explain that one."  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"Inside somewhere."  
  
Luke walked in the door to find Haley getting a glass of water.  
  
"Hey buddy," Luke said walking in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"What's with the boxes?"  
  
"Nathan's moving in, don't be mad, it's only temporary."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah, I've done some thinking. I'm gonna get over who you're going out with. That doesn't change the fact that I don't like him, but I want you to be happy."  
  
"Really?" Luke nodded, "Oh Luke! You have no idea how happy I am! I didn't want to be mad at you." She yipped throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"But just remember, if he hurts you, in anyway, his ass is mine!" Luke said with a smile settling a smiling Haley back on the floor. 


	9. First Night

A few minutes passed and then Lucas walked out of the house looking like a burden had been lifted from him. Nathan was walking back into the house to get some water when he ran into Luke in the garage.  
  
"So, I take it that you found her alright," Nathan said feeling a little uneasy.  
  
"Yeah, and hey I'm glad Hales is happy, no matter who it's with," Luke said looking directly in Nathan's eyes.  
  
"Then thanks I guess...I guess we both just want the best for her."  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Lucas said Well at least I know I do... He thought to himself.  
  
"Well see ya around then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Nathan walked in to see Haley making sandwiches in the kitchen. She was singing one of her favorite songs by Dashboard Confessional when Nathan so rudely interrupted her, "Encore! Encore!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh shush! It's not like you could do any better, Mr. Basketball!" she teased.  
  
"Oh Haley! You hurt my feelings! How could you say that about me! I can to sing! See," He started singing off tune to the same song.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Don't want to break any windows!"  
  
Nathan gave her a mock shock look that soon turned into an evil grin.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Haley's tone sobering.  
  
"Nothing..." then Nathan ran towards her and started tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"I- I sur-render! I surr-ender!" Haley said trying to breathe, "Please stop! Stop!" Haley erupted with more laughter.  
  
"Not until you say 'Nathan, you're the best singer I ever heard'," He said not stopping.  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell a lie!"  
  
"Oh! You're goin down James!"  
  
"To a Scott? NEVER!" She said and started to wiggle free.  
  
"Oh no ya don't! You get back here missy!" He said trapping her body under his.  
  
"Please! You're squishing me!"  
  
"Aww! I'm sorry..." he let up a little because he truly didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" Haley said as she freed her arm and grabbed his wrist on a pressure point.  
  
"Ok! Stop, stop, stop!" Nathan said in a little bit of pain, "No need to really get physical here. Truce?"  
  
"Ok...but one thing you have to seal it with a kiss." Haley said  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem..." He said and pulled her towards him. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. "Good?" Nathan said when they pulled apart.  
  
"Very" Haley said, "Well look what we've done! We've wasted a whole half hour because of you, and now we have to go finish moving you in here." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and tugged him out to the car.  
  
"Ok, I mean only if we have to!"  
  
They finished moving Nathan in around 8:30pm and they decided to watch some movies that were on TV.  
  
"Ok, Man in the Moon or..." HaHalfl jkldsfHaley said scrolling through the TV channel menu, "basketball...football...no...no...no...Oh goodness you pick something out! But you have to keep Man in the Moon optional!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's only one of the greatest movies of all time. You have to tell me that you've seen it right?" Haley said. Nathan shook his head, "Well then Scott, you're watching it! It's on in about 10 minutes...I'll go make some popcorn."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Alright, let's go!"  
  
They went into the kitchen and were making popcorn. Haley was sitting on the counter waiting for the microwave to go off and Nathan was standing next to her.  
  
"Thanks babe." Nathan said finally.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me get away for my parents, for letting me stay with you, for being such a great girlfriend."  
  
"Trust me I wasn't gonna let my very hot boyfriend suffer, and I definitely wasn't gonna let you live with someone like Tim."  
  
"Well still." He raised her chin up to kiss her, their lips met and the kiss turned passionate. The microwave went off breaking them apart.  
  
"Popcorn's done! Now to that movie!" Haley said jumping onto Nathan's back when he turned to get the popcorn out of the microwave.  
  
"This better not be a snooze-fest or a chick flic!"  
  
"It's not! Well not really at least!"  
  
They watched the movie, and Nathan was slightly interested, but not a whole bunch. Haley felt his body tense up when Court died, and when the mom fell. She personally thought it was funny and laughed a little then looked up at Nathan only to see him confused. By the end of the movie Haley was asleep on Nathan's chest. He turned it over to a basketball game and found the closest blanket. He wrapped the blanket around him and Haley's bodies and snuggled down. He fell asleep knowing that he was with the one he truly loved. 


	10. Rude Awakening

Haley woke up the next morning to the ringing of the telephone. She reached over Nathan and looked at the phone's caller ID. Brooke Davis? What could she want?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Haley? It's Brooke... I know we're not on the best of terms, but I need your help and Peyton won't answer her phone—"Brooke sobbed  
  
"What is it?" Haley asked.  
  
"I've been raped."  
  
"What?! Where are you?"  
  
"10th and Hurst, I'll be on the corner, come get me please."  
  
"Alright me and Nathan will be there soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Haley shook Nathan urgently trying to wake him up.  
  
"Nathan! Nate! Get UP!" Haley said and tugged his arm.  
  
"What?" Nathan asked in a half-awake voice.  
  
"It's Brooke, she's been raped...she needs us."  
  
"Brooke? Raped?" Nathan asked confused.  
  
"Just come on."  
  
They left the house and sped most of the way to Brooke. Haley wrung her hands nervously. Nathan took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. All the anger that Haley had towards Brooke faded. They came up to a shaking brunette. Haley jumped out of the car and ran to Brooke.  
  
"Come one Brooke, let's get you to the hospital." Haley said as Nathan helped her walk to the car and get in the front. It gave Haley a good feeling knowing that she had such a caring boyfriend.  
  
"I don't know how I let this happen. I wasn't drinking, but he was. I thought he was a nice guy. Then he made his move and I remembered Luke, and I told him I couldn't. He told me that how I was acting told him a different story. He pushed himself on me and I pushed him away. Then he slapped me. Then...then..." Brooke started to sob again as she pulled herself into a tight ball. Nathan rubbed her shoulder and was telling her it was all right and that this guy was a jerk and shouldn't deserve to live.  
  
After Brooke got calmer she asked Nathan simply, "Why do guys think they have control over women? Why Nate?"  
  
Not all guys Brooke, not me, not Luke," he couldn't believe what he was saying about Luke, and saw Haley's shocked face, "That guy will get what's coming to him. Trust me," he finished as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. 


	11. Calming the Fears

Brooke, Haley and Nathan walked into the hospital and went to the front desk. Since Brooke was a wreck and Haley was helping her calm down, Nathan did the talking.  
  
"May I help you sir?" the receptionist inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to report a rape."  
  
"Did this happen to you?" she countered.  
  
"No," Nathan felt his face go red. He should have chosen his words better, "This happened to my friend." He said motioning to Brooke.  
  
"We'll need her to fill out these medical forms the talk to an officer, then she can be checked out."  
  
"Thank you," Nathan said with a half- smile as he took the forms then found Haley and Brooke sitting in chairs.  
  
"Brooke?" When she looked up he was relieved to see her crying was at bay. He couldn't stand it when a girl cried...it made him melt, "They need you to fill out these forms."  
  
Brooke took them and filled them out. She decided to take them up to the desk by herself, even though Nathan or Haley was more than willing to do it for her.  
  
"Here you go," she said to the receptionist.  
  
"Oh honey, thank God you're alive," she said in a compassionate voice, "You're very lucky."  
  
"I know, thank you." Brooke said and looked down.  
  
A few minutes passed and an officer appeared.  
  
"Brooke Davis?" he announced.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
The officer walked over, "The receptionist told me you were raped. I'm very sorry ma'am. It would help if you gave us a statement and a description of the attacker."  
  
Brooke went on for a half-hour about what happened. She described everything down to his scent. She was in tears, but she was lucky to have Haley by her side. Even more though, she was lucky she was still alive. Earlier, before the interrogation, Haley had told Nathan to call Luke and tell him what happened. Like had told Nathan that he would be down to the hospital. Nathan was outside standing on the sidewalk waiting for him. He saw Luke's truck pull up and he hopped out.  
  
"Hey man, where is she?" Luke asked.  
  
"She's probably being examined right now," Nathan said shuffling his feet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Luke walked into the waiting room to see a crying Haley. Meanwhile Nathan was getting something to drink from the vending machine.  
  
"Hey buddy," Haley said in a stifled sob.  
  
"Hey yourself," Luke paused, "God...how did this happen? She invited me to go with her, and I didn't."  
  
"Luke don't blame yourself."  
  
Nathan walked into the waiting room to see a tear stained Haley.  
  
"Hales? What wrong?" Nathan jogged over to Haley's side.  
  
"Brooke got it bad. I wouldn't wish what happened to her to anyone. I don't care what happened in the past with me and her, she needs someone now more than ever. Oh God! Peyton! No one ever called her! Let me go call her," she started to walk away, but before she turned the corner she looked back, "You boys play nice."  
  
Nathan and Lucas laughed a little, then were silent.  
  
"How long have you hated me?" Luke asked.  
  
"What?" "How long have you hated me?" he repeated.  
  
"I dunno, I guess my dad just got it in my head that you were a bad guy. He never told me the entire story, or even part of it for that matter."  
  
"Same here," Luke said, "So can you tell me again why we had a fallout?"  
  
Nathan laughed, "Well we can't exactly call a truce, but we can stop all this arguin' stuff."  
  
Haley had walked in only moments before, "Alert the media!" She said with a shocked tone, "Did I just hear a when-I-grow-up-truce?"  
  
"Maybe..." the boys said in a sheepish unison. 


	12. Common Ground

When Brooke came out she looked shocked. Lucas ran up to her and embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Brooke. If I had only known, if I would have been there. I'm not leaving you again," Luke said full of worry, "How'd everything go?"  
  
"It went alright I have to come back here in 72 hours. They're gonna check if he gave me anything," Brooke started to cry.  
  
"What is it?" Luke asked wiping away her tears.  
  
"They're gonna check to see if I'm pregnant. He didn't use a condom and I'm not on the pill. Luke there's a risk I could be pregnant..." she paused for a long moment then continued, "There's a risk I might not be able to have kids." She completely broke down and fell into his arms.  
  
Luke hadn't thought of that until now. What if she was? Thousands of questions ran through Luke's head. He couldn't think or see straight. Then it dawned on him, what if she could never have kids? But Luke made up his mind, he loved Brooke, and he was going to marry her.  
  
"Brooke, no matter what, I'll be there for you. I'll go to the doctor's appointments, and I'll be there in the middle of the night, with rocky road ice cream," he saw a small smile spread across her tear-stained face, "Brooke, I love you," he said in the most soft and sincere voice.  
  
Brooke just cried it was exactly what she needed. She knew that all she needed was Luke, and she could get through anything. She discovered that she knew the man she was going to marry, for he was standing in front of her with his arms enveloping her. 


	13. Results May Very

It was the day of the exam and Luke still hadn't left Brooke's side. Well he did get a shower and do other things by himself. For the past few nights Brooke's been having re-occurring nightmares. Recently though, they have become more premonition-like. In the dream she sees the rape as though she was another person, but then things turn for the worst. It fast-forwards to the future and she sees a baby, her baby. She takes a paternity test, but it comes up negative to her rapist. She told Luke about this and he told her it was "just a dream". This didn't settle with her so she set a date with Peyton and her new friend Haley.  
  
"What do you think?" Brooke asked the girls after telling them of her dream.  
  
"Well, there are people who have premonitions, but then there's hopeful thinking," Peyton pointed out logically.  
  
"She's right. It could be nothing, or it could be everything," Haley said.  
  
"Well, so basically I'm screwed either way," Brooke slouched back into her chair.  
  
"You have you doctor's appointment today," Haley reminded her, "I'm sure there's some kind of a test that they can do to check the time of fertilization."  
  
Brooke nonchalantly glanced at her watch, "And if I don't leave now then I'm gonna be late.  
  
Brooke and Lucas got to the hospital and checked Brooke in. They waited for about a fifteen minutes before Brooke was up and pacing the floor. Luke walked up behind her and looped his arms around her waist. Brooke cringed at the feeling of someone else touching her.  
  
"Still fresh huh?" Luke asked her.  
  
"Yeah, and I feel really bad about this too," she replied looking at him.  
  
"Don't feel that way. What happened to you isn't fair. When you feel better and more comfortable, just tell me. I'll always be here for whatever you need. I'll wait 'til forever if that's what you need."  
  
"Thank you. I don't know how this would've turned out if I weren't with you. You're my everything Luke."  
  
They just stood there for a little while in each other's embrace. They didn't care that people were staring. They were in love, and going through their hardest times together.  
  
Brooke was called into the office, and she was examined while Luke sat out in the lobby. Her blood was taken and she was told it would be about an hour before they had any results from the tests.  
  
Some point in the hour Luke told her about the conversation he had with Nathan.  
  
"So you guys aren't fighting?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I guess. I mean I hope he's for real. It would be good for the team," Luke said somberly.  
  
Brooke shook her head in agreement. A nurse came out and called for Brooke. This time Luke could go in to hear the test results.  
  
"Ok, well we've got the test results in," the doctor said, "Would you like the good news or bad news first?"  
  
"Umm..." Brooke looked over to Lucas for some help, "I guess the good."  
  
"Well then, the good news is you didn't contract anything from your attacker, and are still in prime health."  
  
"And the bad?" Lucas piped in.  
  
"Well, Ms. Davis, you're pregnant. But there seems to be something wrong, not with the baby or your reproductive system, thankfully, but it's with the age of the fetus. From our tests it's approximately a week old. It's a strong week, so it is very possible that you might have been pregnant before you were raped," the doctor explained.  
  
"Oh, well...yes actually about a week ago I was sexually active...but we used protection," she said worried.  
  
"Well no protection is one hundred percent. And might I ask who the father is?"  
  
"Yes, actually it's him," she said gesturing towards Lucas who was pale.  
  
The doctor let them leave with a good dozen brochures. Now they just had to think about what they were told... 


	14. Coming Out

The ride home was quiet. They both were thinking they had one thought in their minds, am I ready?  
  
Luke broke the twenty-minute silence, "Are you keeping the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't handle an abortion, and adoption leaves too many questions when the kid grows up. So yeah I'm gonna keep it. Why?"  
  
"You know I want to be in the baby's life. I don't want it to grow up like I did. And I'm not sayin' any time soon, but, Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"  
  
"Luke," Brooke cried, "I don't know what to say... yes, yes I'll marry you!" For once Brooke was happier. She started to feel some of the weight from the rape lift. It might not have ridded her of the fear, but it helped.  
  
Luke slipped off his class ring, and gave it to her. Since it was so big she slipped it onto her gold necklace he had given her for their one-year anniversary. Now she was in heaven. All her dreams were coming true. She couldn't believe it. Everything lately had seemed to go wrong. She went a whole week without telling her estranged parents about her rape. Not that her mom would care, she would probably just say the phrase she heard all too often, "The way you put yourself out there, you had it coming." Her dad was probably passed out on his latest bimbo's couch. She even told the hospital that they had died. To her they had, what was the difference? It would be too hard to reach them. Not only did Brooke not know where they were, but they weren't in Tree Hill or North Carolina for that matter. But none of that mattered right now. She was happy and safe with Lucas.  
  
They decided to invite the gang over for dinner Luke even agreed to have Nathan come over with Haley. Peyton decided to bring Jake. Even though they denied their feelings, it was obvious to everyone else. Haley and Peyton both wanted to find out how the appointment went. But Brooke was a good- girl and remained tight-lipped.  
  
Dinner went off without a hitch. Around the end of it Luke and Brooke were ready to tell the group.  
  
"Hey guys, well I'm sure you all know about my appointment I had today. Well which do you want to hear first, the good news or the great news?" Brooke asked the group.  
  
"Does it matter?" Nathan asked.  
  
"No, so let's start with the good. I don't have any diseases, and I can still have kids," she smiled at Lucas who returned the smile.  
  
"And the great news?" Haley asked eagerly.  
  
"Number one, I'm pregnant," she paused and looked at the group.  
  
"How is that great?" Jake asked, "I mean did this creep have a great jaw- line?"  
  
"Hey man, don't call me a creep!" Luke said kind of giving it away.  
  
"What? How'd I... Oh!" Jake said as it dawned on him.  
  
"Wait. What?" Haley asked genuinely confused. "I'm pregnant with Luke's child, it's not going to be final if it is his yet. They have to run a paternity test when the baby's born. They tried a new type of test on the fetus to determine age." Brooke said. (A/N: I know there's no such test, but fairy tales have happy endings right?)  
  
"Congratulations guys!" Peyton said and hugged her friend.  
  
"But that's not all...Luke and I have decided to get married. And yes Haley, we're going to wait until we're out of college and stabilized."  
  
"A BABY! YAY!" Haley jumped up and hugged Brooke focusing on her tummy and mumbling some baby talk that wasn't audible.  
  
"Congrats, man. A baby? You ready for this?" Nathan asked concerned.  
  
"No, but we got about...oh... nine months until I have to be fully ready. But yeah, it'll be great." Luke said still smiling.  
  
"I think you're ready, you grew up fast. I'm happy for you," Jake said.  
  
"Well off of this let's go play basketball!" Luke said getting up.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jake said.  
  
"Ladies we'll get out of your way. We'll be outside if you need us." Nathan said kissing Haley on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be out in a little bit," Luke took Brooke's hand and led her to a closed room.  
  
"Be back soon!" Brooke called to the girls with a wink.  
  
"She hasn't changed a bit," Peyton said.  
  
In the room Luke pulled Brooke into the sweetest kiss, "I've been wanting to do that for a while."  
  
"Yeah me too, I can't believe this Luke. A week ago I was scared as hell, and now... I feel more alive than ever. A week ago, I wanted to die. I wanted him to stop. Then I thought of you, and I knew I had to survive. And now I'll always be with you. It's so surreal," she said as a small tear trickled down her cheek. She never talked about what she felt during her rape. It scared her too much to do that.  
  
"I'm glad you survived. You're too good of a person not to. That night you had a million angels with you," Luke said as he wiped away a tear, "What do you say if tonight after we tell my mom about us, we come back here and just talk. I know you've been wanting to. If you're ready, I'll be there."  
  
"Well, I have to be getting back in there," Brooke said not really wanting to leave.  
  
"Yeah me too," Luke said giving her a peck on the cheek and leaving.  
  
Brooke returned to the kitchen where the girls had already started the dishes. Luke went out to the basketball court, and Jake was getting stomped by Nathan. They decided to finish the game then have Luke play winner, which was inevitably Nathan. Before Jake and Nathan finished their game Brooke came out in tears.  
  
"Luke they need me to come down the police station. They think they have my rapist..." She said as Luke ran up to her and hugged her as the let the tears fall into his chest. 


	15. ID Check

The entire gang went down to the police station. Ever since Luke's proposal Brooke didn't feel as though the rape had really happened to her. She knew it did because she had the subtle reminders, but sometimes she was so happy she forgot. Now this man has ruined one of the happiest days by letting himself be caught. She then thought about how much of a better day it would be since he was. She had him off the streets... and away from her. She'd stayed up many paranoid nights clinging to Lucas in fear that he would come back for round two.  
  
The entire way there Brooke cried. She was truthfully scared to death. This was the day that she would have to come in contact with him again. She had so much support backing her. She knew that any one of these guys would kill him if they had opportunity. Yet with all her heart, she couldn't believe it. Brooke thought that he wouldn't receive his justice. Since no physical harm was caused to her, she felt that the jury would wave it.  
  
They pulled into the station's parking lot and Luke helped her out of the car. The closer they got to the doors the more "It will be ok" was heard. Luke and Brooke walked to the front desk and waited to be helped.  
  
"Excuse me," Brooke said shaken, "I was called down to ID a suspect."  
  
"So you must be," he trailed off flipping through papers, "Ah yes, Brooke Davis?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Well you can have one other person in the room with you. Do you choose to have someone."  
  
"Yes, he can come with me," she motioned towards Lucas.  
  
So there she was. Moments from coming face to face, well with the exception of the one-way mirror between them, with her attacker, she couldn't handle it. She was literally shaking. She put this all to nerves and tried deep breathing, but the only problem was every time she would close her eyes she would see him. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She came to the conclusion that it was a good thing, then it would be easier to identify him.  
  
They entered the room with no one in the interrogation room. Brooke let out a sigh of relief. She knew she didn't want to see him first thing, but the wait would be much harder.  
  
"Okay ma'am. Are you ready?" the officer said.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Okay," he walked over to an intercom system and punched the button, "Send him in."  
  
Luke squeezed her hand reassuringly as she leaned on him. She noticed that his breathing was quickened. She loved that she knew he cared, she just loved him.  
  
A man walked in and sat down with a detective asking him questions about where he was the night of the rape.  
  
"I was at a party," he stated.  
  
"Can anyone back this up?" the detective asked.  
  
"Yeah just about everyone who was there."  
  
"Where was it?"  
  
"10th and Hurst...somewhere near there."  
  
"I see...were you there with anyone"  
  
"Umm..." he looked to the left the right, "Not anyone special."  
  
"But there was somebody?"  
  
"Yeah, about every girl I danced with."  
  
Back in the small room Brooke was up against the glass swearing.  
  
"Ma'am is this him?" the officer asked him.  
  
"Call me Brooke, and yeah. That pain in my..."  
  
"Hon, don't worry about him, he'll get what's coming to him," Luke said putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Who I he?" she asked the officer.  
  
"Craig Meyers," he said, "He's a college student, and has no previous record."  
  
"Wait, that name sounds familiar," Luke said.  
  
"What do you mean? You know him!" Brooke spun around.  
  
"Where else has he lived?"  
  
"No where he's always lived here, grew up near Riverside Park."  
  
"That's what I thought. A couple years ago we had these neighbors, they were wound pretty tight, but otherwise generally nice. Their last name was Meyers and their son, who I used to beat at basketball, was named Craig." Luke said scratching his head.  
  
"Omigod..." Brooke said and started to cry.  
  
"Yeah," Luke sighed, embracing Brooke.  
  
"Well, since you identified him we'll get a DNA sample and compare it to the one taken from you. If it's a match we'll set a court date and nail him," the officer said, "Thank you, Brooke."  
  
"My pleasure, maybe I'll sleep easier," Brooke said with a forced smile.  
  
They walked out to the lobby to find Haley pacing and everyone else sitting in chairs. Peyton was asleep on Jake's shoulder, and Nathan was trying to calm Haley. Jake shook Peyton awake then they all ran over to her to see how it went. "It was him..." Brooke said, "God!" she cried and hit Luke's chest then fell into sobs.  
  
"I'll tell them the rest," Luke said and Brooke nodded.  
  
"His name is Craig Meyers. He said he was at the party, but never mentioned the rape. They'll take a DNA sample, compare it, set a court date, then he'll go to jail," Luke said.  
  
"Craig Meyers? As in Craig from Riverside?" Haley said.  
  
"Yep, apparently he was wound tight."  
  
They all went back to Brooke's house, and left her and Luke alone for the night. Haley and Peyton both told Brooke that if she needed anything to just call and they would be over.  
  
"Baby, let's go to bed," Brooke yawned.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Luke and Brooke walked upstairs and went to bed. Luke didn't sleep instead he just held Brooke while cursing Craig. She shuddered and muttered some things, obviously she was having nightmares. She started to violently hit Luke's chest and he woke her up. She was in a cold sweat and was crying.  
  
"I can't sleep. I shouldn't have slept. Now I know his face," she said burying her face in Luke's chest.  
  
"It's alright, baby. I'm here," he kissed the top of her head and tightened his embrace.  
  
"Let's watch something."  
  
Luke turned on the TV, and found Brooke's favorite childhood movie, Dumbo. He turned it one then climbed back in bed.  
  
"Thank you," Brooke said relaxing into his arms.  
  
"Anything for you, anything."  
  
They let themselves succumb to sleep, and Brooke slept a little easier, though she still woke up some. She now dreamed of new things. A family with Lucas. 


	16. Pj's and Teddy Bears

Same Night in the car...  
  
The ride home for Haley and Nathan was a silent one. It was a silence where neither one of them knew what to say. She was confused and scared. He was shocked and scared. Neither one of them could believe that they grew up with him. They all had pictured a complete stranger. Yet they were in Tree Hill not New York. Where they come from everyone knows practically everyone.  
  
"Nate?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if that would be me?"  
  
"What if..." he trailed off focusing more on the road.  
  
Haley could tell that he was getting teary. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. His Haley, getting brutalized? He wouldn't let it happen.  
  
"I knew Craig since I was six," Haley said out of the blue, "I practically lived next to him. Luke, him, and me hung out for a summer. An entire summer. He never seemed like that. I haven't talked to him in...God... ages. Now I don't want to. Part of me wants to know why. But then there's the other part of who just wants to beat him."  
  
"I'm with you on the beating. Are you telling me that you're feeling compassionate towards him?" Nathan asked looking at her.  
  
"No," was all she could say.  
  
Nathan reached over and rubbed her shoulder. He turned into her driveway and parked the car. They walked into the house and all of a sudden Haley started crying.  
  
"What is it?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's girly and slightly creepy."  
  
"Girly and creepy in the same case?" Nathan asked trying to make her smile. It had work and she let out a small grin.  
  
"What if we lost her?" Haley turned around.  
  
"The important thing is we didn't."  
  
"No Nate, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. My last words to her would've been something to the effect of you're a whore. Next time I say something like that stop me."  
  
"Hales. Stop that. She survived. Craig's not going to get away with this one way or another." Nathan brought her close to him and led her upstairs. He tucked Haley in to bed then went downstairs to watch the basketball game and think. _What if it was her? I couldn't lose Haley. I love her too much. What if Brooke died? Why am I thinking this?? Get out of this man! The world's become so confusing lately._ Just then he heard Haley walk downstairs and she looked like a scared six-year-old. She was decked out in pj's and a teddy bear.  
  
"What wrong Hales?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Haley said looking tired.  
  
"Come here," he said and opened the blanket that he had gotten.  
  
"I love you Nate."  
  
"I love you too. Sweet dreams Haley."  
  
Nathan wrapped his arms around her and snuggled down into the couch. He felt her breathing become even. He watched the game and thought of how lucky was to have Haley. He kissed the top of her head causing her to stir. Her petite figure rolled over and was now facing him. He breathed in her smell and fell into a deep slumber. 


	17. But I Thought

Haley woke up to the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Not again..." she grumbled.  
  
"Do you realize what time it is?" Haley answered.  
  
"Sorry, but this couldn't wait," Peyton said in a very excited voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jake and me are together!"  
  
"What? Since when? I thought you didn't like him?"  
  
"That was then."  
  
"Alright, but can we talk about this later?" Peyton said as she hung up.  
  
I was eight- thirty and Jake would be there with Jenny at nine. They were going down to the beach to play. Peyton was rushing around trying to get ready. Jake walked in with three-year-old Jenny in tow.  
  
"Hey there," Jake said shyly.  
  
"Hey!" Peyton said and ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Pey! Pey!" Jenny wailed reaching up.  
  
"Hey chickie!" she said and reached down and picked her up.  
  
"Go beach?"  
  
"Yep, Jen, we're goin' to the beach."  
  
"Lemme get that for you," Jack said as he took her bag.  
  
"Thanks," she said and gave him her bag.  
  
They went down to the beach and Jenny played in the ocean. Jenny and Peyton were making a sandcastle while Jake watched them. _Those are my girls. She's so good with her._ He sighed to himself. Peyton looked up with her blonde curls blowing in the wind. _Wow she's beautiful.  
_  
"Daddy! Come see this!" Jenny wailed.  
  
"Jake look what Jenny found," she said pointing to a sponge.  
  
"Wow!" he said in an overly enthusiastic voice, "Do you want it?"  
  
"No! Daddy that's icky! Right Pey? Girls are pretty!"  
  
"Yeah, Daddy!" Peyton mocked, "Get with it!" she continued in a mock Valley- girl voice.  
  
Gang up on me then!" he said feigning hurt, "What's a guy got to do around here to get some love?!"  
  
"Nothing," Peyton said and kissed him sweetly.  
  
"Oh, right!" Nathan said coming up with Haley in tow, "Jake. In the world of girls, guys are always over run."  
  
"Hey guys!" Peyton said.  
  
"Aunt Hawee!" Jenny said and hugged Haley's legs.  
  
Jake saying in a low voice, "When is she gonna realize you aren't her aunt?"  
  
"Oh come on Jake! It's cute!"  
  
"She won't call my sister 'aunt'!"  
  
"Get over it, she sees me more!" Haley said punching him his arm lightly.  
  
"Daddy! Hawee gets a toy taken!" Jenny tattled.  
  
"What?" Haley asked shocked.  
  
"Because you hit me. See she does take my side after all!" Jake ruffled Jenny's hair.  
  
"Pey! He messed it up!"  
  
"Jake! How dare you!" she teased and put Jenny's hair back into a messy bun.  
  
"But no, what are you guys doing here?" Peyton continued.  
  
"We're meeting Brooke and Lucas at the docks at noon. We tried to invite you three, but neither of you would answer your phone," Nathan stated.  
  
"So that was the buzzing sound," Jake realized.  
  
"You mean to tell me that my phone was going off and you heard it? And you didn't do anything about it? What were you just sittin there goin do do do?" Peyton asked, "Oh never mind..."  
  
"Sorry?" Jake said with an asking sort of tone.  
  
"Oh, forget it. I'm over it," she said in a very peppy voice.  
  
They finished their day out playing beach ball and building one big group sandcastle. They met up with Brooke and Luke later in the day. Luke became Jenny's best friend when he bought her an ice cream cone. During the beach ball game Jenny wanted to play, so yet again, Luke to the rescue. He hoisted her onto his shoulders and let her play. Since they were using a beach ball, Jake didn't have a problem with it. Jenny fell asleep as the sun was setting, and the three couples ended a fun-filled day in a very romantic setting. 


	18. Old People

A week had passed, and for once things were looking up. The attacker was caught, Brooke was settled in, and everyone was happy. Brooke had gone to her first counseling session, and things had gone well. Her counselor told her that she was in good condition considering the trauma she had experienced. She was lucky to have lived, and to have all the people she loved to back her in the hard times to come. This was the first time that anyone had actually asked her about her parents. For some reason Brooke felt more compelled than ever to tell the truth. So it came out, she told her everything. Her counselor was slightly taken aback; a girl of a mere nineteen was perfectly content on her own. Considering the fact that she had had her grandmother's house to live in, and the financial help from her aunt, she was well off. Luke was milling around the house trying to find something to eat when a very tired Brooke came down stairs.  
  
"Good morning, wife-to-be," Luke said in an all too awake voice.  
  
"Good morning, Bubs," Brooke had used his nickname that he hadn't heard in about seven years.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I talked to your mom. She sends her love, and told he a story and she called you Bubs. I asked about it and she told me. I've wanted to call you that for a while now."  
  
"Yippy!" Luke waved his finger in a whoop-dee-doo way.  
  
"Oh come on! Get into it!" Brooke said, "There's gonna be more of it, Daddy." He shot her a warning look.  
  
"Ok fine, but in nine months you had better be used to hearing that!"  
  
"I will. I will," he fibbed, until then he hadn't thought of being called 'daddy' and especially from Brooke. It's strange how things seem to change in a blink of an eye.  
  
The phone rang next to Brooke who was brought out of her thoughts of Luke being a father.  
  
"Hello?" she said in a cheery voice.  
  
"You always could tell that you were a cheerleader!"  
  
"Peyton!" she yelled making Luke bring a finger to his mouth shushing her. She threw a towel at him playfully.  
  
"What was that for?" Luke hissed trying not to be heard by Peyton.  
  
"Oh Brooke, just tell him to get over it and whatever you did he probably deserved."  
  
"See, Peyton agrees with me and says you deserved it. And anyway aren't you supposed to be watching a Lakers game?" she asked him trying to get him out of the room.  
  
"It's not on until noon!" he caught on to her little game.  
  
"Pre-game show!" Brooke reminded.  
  
"Oh well, I get it. I'll go watch some cartoons."  
  
Brooke smiled and went back to the conversation with Peyton.  
  
"So what's up?" Brooke asked  
  
"Other than the ceiling and the fan, not much else."  
  
"Sounds riveting!"  
  
"Oh shush! But anyway..." they went on to talk about all the girly things they could muster, and from the other room Luke could hear the girlish giggles Brooke let out. Brooke walked into the other room about forty-five minutes later and let out a sigh. "You guys really are something else..." she trailed off leaving room for him to question. "What 'guys'?" he asked giving her a sidelong glance.  
  
"Just in general. I mean they can be sweet and nice one minute, then the next, udder jerks."  
  
"I wouldn't say I'm a jerk," he gave her the most innocent look he could muster.  
  
"Nope Bubs, you're not," she said and pinched his cheek.  
  
"But sometimes you tempt me," he said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Alright, well I'm hungry. You want an omelet?" she asked.  
  
"Can you cook?"  
  
"Nope, I've just been on my own for a while now," she looked at him dumbly, "Of course I can!"  
  
"Alright sounds good to me."  
  
They ate their breakfast and glanced every now and again at each other. They both knew that they were happy and safe. Brooke was content in knowing that one day she and Luke would have a baby together, be married, and one day have grandchildren. Luke just was amazed that after all these years they had still been together. Even through the mishap with Peyton and him she stood by his side. It's been four years. Only two more years to wait until they could have their wedding, and finally say everything was over. They finished their breakfast and did their dishes by hand for a change. They were perfectly content just being with each other they just wanted to make sure it lasted a little while longer.  
  
"We're turning into old people," Brooke commented after a long silence.  
  
"Huh?" Luke was pulled out of a quiet trans he had become used to.  
  
"We're turning into one of those really old couples they always mock on TV," she said again more thoroughly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, for the better part of an hour we were silent, just enjoying each other."  
  
"Sometimes it's necessary," Luke said and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.  
  
"And sometimes so is that," she said and drew him in for another kiss. 


	19. Hairdos and Ice Cream

They invited the gang to go to the beach again. Luke became Jenny's new best friend when he secretly bought her a chocolate ice cream cone. That secret wasn't kept for long when Jenny dropped it on her shoe and screamed. Later on Jenny wanted to play beach ball with the boys. Yet again Luke to the rescue, he hoisted her onto his shoulders and let her play from there. Since they were using a beach ball Jake didn't worry too much. They played most of the day, and Brooke was having so much fun doing Jenny's hair after she got tired of playing.  
  
"I hope I have a little girl!" Brooke said rubbing her tummy.  
  
"So do I. Four Scott boys in Tree Hill is enough," Peyton chided.  
  
"What's wrong with us?" Nathan asked stopping the beach ball game.  
  
"Oh nothing, just...nothing," she stopped herself.  
  
"Right..." Luke said and gave her a 'sure-its-nothing' look.  
  
"What?" Brooke said and threw her hands up.  
  
"Nothing it's just that it's never 'nothing' when you say it twice in one sentence," Luke stated quite bluntly.  
  
"You know me too damn well! Seriously though, I wouldn't want a boy. They're just boys, and well I'm a cute and pretty girl, not rough and tough like...oh say Peyton."  
  
"Yeah, she has me there. I'm not that rough though," Peyton sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't want a Scott boy either," Haley started, "Too much ego in such a cute lil' guy."  
  
"God Hales! Take there side why don't ya!" Nathan joked.  
  
"Uncle Nate!" Jenny threw a shovel of sand at him, "Aunt Hawee's a girl! Duh she's gonna go with us!" she said and looked at him dumbly. The group erupted in laughter at the little girl's statement.  
  
"Sorry Jen," He said and ruffled her hair pulling it out of the French braids.  
  
"Brooke! He messed it up!" Jenny said pointing at Nathan.  
  
"Goodness! Can't you guys respect a good hair-do?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Oh Peyton she'll be fine," Jake said.  
  
"I can tell you're gonna be oh so supportive when Jenny has her heart broken," Haley said.  
  
"Excuse me? Me not be supportive? At least I'm not a heartless Scott," he said returning the subject back to Nathan and Lucas.  
  
"Hey Jake, just because we're related to Dan doesn't mean anything," Nathan said.  
  
"And anyway, Brooke, Don't you want the Scott charm and attitude with out all the PMS?" Luke made a point.  
  
"But girls are..." she trailed off not able to find the right word.  
  
"Pwetty?" Jenny said through a mouth full of ice cream.  
  
"Exactly!" Brooke said and gave Jenny a high five.  
  
"But that can also be a bad thing. I mean we don't want to go around spending $300 for a pair of shoes!" Luke reminded.  
  
"Well, if it's cute..." Brooke teased and gave him and 'I know' look.  
  
"Oh well," Jake sighed trying to stop the pointless banter, but he was out done by the one and only, Haley.  
  
"Anyway, Luke, don't you want to have a daddy's girl?" Haley asked him.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean I never said there was anything wrong with girls. I actually want a little girl, but there's nothing wrong with me and Nate."  
  
"He has a point, I know both of them. They're nicely egotistical. That definitely tops being mean and egotistical," Haley sighed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate asked and Luke gave her a very confused look.  
  
"Oh don't look at me that way," Haley glared over at Lucas.  
  
"What way?"Luke tried looking innocent.  
  
"Don't even try that on me. It won't work. Ask your good-buddy Nate over here. I remember a very fond conversation I had with him about who took the last of the orange juice."  
  
"Yeah playing stupid with her definitely does not work," Nate said.  
  
"Eh whatever," Luke brushed it off.  
  
"Anyway, Brooke, like you were saying..." Peyton changed the subject back to the topic before the boys got involved.  
  
They made plans to go baby shopping the next day after Haley got back from classes. Even though it was still eight months until the baby was due, Brooke needed an excuse to go shopping. What were attics for anyway? Its not like she used hers. They boys tried their hardest to get out of it, but didn't succeed. They tried everything from basketball practice to not having a baby sitter. It didn't work, Haley assured Jake that Karen would be able to watch the baby since the Café was closed, and everyone knew that this time of the year basketball was long over. 


	20. Tweetledee and Tweetledumb

"What are they trying to make of kids these days?" Haley asked holding up a leather baby-sized mini skirt.  
  
"Ooo! Put that with some fish nets and you got yourself your own mini hooker...I can see it now, the first thing on the six o'clock news, attack of the baby hookers! Creepy old men's new prey, six-month-old little girls!" Peyton said and threw the skirt back on the shelf.  
  
"I know one thing, my little girl won't be caught dead in one of those until she'd out of my house," Lucas said eyeing the skirt.  
  
"Luke, you're impossible! How can you say that your own daughter can't wear a mini, when that's exactly what drives you wild about Brooke?" Haley asked giving him a 'you sexist pig' look.  
  
"And that's exactly the reason!" he retorted.  
  
"Wait, you're planning on getting off to you OWN daughter?" Brooke asked wide-eyed.  
  
"NO!" Luke responded, "I just know how guys act when they see those beautiful sun tanned legs," he said as he wrapped his arms around her middle.  
  
"BROOKE!" Haley screeched. Brooke ran over to her and saw what she was looking at. In front of them was a gorgeous pink dress. It had small white flowers around the waist and a pink shiny, opaque layer over the top. In a small bag attached to the dress were matching shoes. They were baby pink and oh-so-tiny. Brooke fingered the shoes gingerly through the bag. She was in a trance imagining her little girl, Luke's little girl, running around at the country club in this dress.  
  
"It's adorable!" she muttered.  
  
"It really is," Luke agreed.  
  
Nathan and Haley were over near the changing tables talking.  
  
"Nate, I want this," Haley said gazing into his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Someday, Hales, Someday," he said running his thumb over her knuckles.  
  
"Things have changed so much since high school. I mean, yeah I realize senior year was only two years ago, but still. Look Luke, Brooke, and Peyton aren't pissed at each other. Jake and Peyton FINALLY got together. You and Luke, actually are being civil with each other...who would've thought? And me and you...well we're still just being us," Haley thought back through the years. Everyone's more mature, less petty. Most of all everyone's happy. They had been through storms, hatred, and anger together. For the most part they were all enemies through junior high and the beginning of high school, but then one day they just woke up and became friends and even lovers.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess it's fate," Nathan sighed.  
  
"Fate? Is hot-shot Nathan Scott actually believing in something?" Haley mocked shock. "Oh don't look so shocked! I believe in a lot," he pulled her into a big bear hug and squeezed her hard.  
  
"Air! Need...air!!!" Haley said after a little bit.  
  
"Oh sorry! Nathan loosened his grip.  
  
"Hey, tweetle-dee and tweetle-dumb!" Peyton called over to Nathan and Haley.  
  
"Huh?" Haley called back.  
  
"You comin?" Jake asked.  
  
"You guys leavin?" Nathan asked.  
  
"No man, we're just not stayin here..." Jake gave him a 'duh!' look.  
  
"Ya know, you and Jenny have the same 'you dumb ass' look," Haley pointed out. She lowered her voice so only Nathan could hear her, "You do realize that I'm tweetle-dee, right?"  
  
It took Nathan a while to realize what she was saying about him, and once he did he chased her out of the store and onto the streets of Tree Hill.  
  
"What'd she do to him?" Peyton asked motioning toward the couple, "I bet you she called him ugly."  
  
"I have no clue..." Brooke laughed.  
  
"She called him dumb!" Jake let out between laughs.  
  
"How's that so funny Jake...?" Luke asked looking at him.  
  
He cleared his throat and stopped laughing, "You would've had to have been there...his face it was priceless!"  
  
"I'll bet it was...but anyway, let's go find those two," Luke said and started to head off in the direction that they had run off in.  
  
They found the two of them in line at an ice cream parlor.  
  
"What's with you too? Were you expecting to ditch us?" Brooke asked with her hand on her hip.  
  
"You try running away from Mr. Basketball over here and not be somewhat tired," Haley said.  
  
"Nah, I'm good," Brooke said as she joined the group in line with Haley and Nathan.  
  
"So what next?" Jake asked.  
  
"Um, well I say that we head over to the beach house and hang out," Brooke said.  
  
"Well I have the place to myself so if you guys want to," Nathan said.  
  
"Yeah," the group agreed. Now all Nathan needed to do was try to find the keys to the house without disturbing his old place.  
  
"Then it's settled. I'll head over to my parents in a few minutes and get the keys, leave a note, and we can head over there."  
  
"Haha! I forgot that you don't live with your parents anymore Nate!" Brooke realized.  
  
"Yeah man so how are you gonna get the keys?" Jake asked him.  
  
"Easily, we'll drive by the dealership and the café, if they're both working I'll slip in and out. And that's what the note's for."  
  
"I'm not too sure about this," Haley said worried.  
  
"Don't worry babe, nothing's gonna happen. I'm still their kid, and the beach house is left to me if they die...so I'm not treading on dangerous waters," Nathan said.  
  
"Correction Nathan, everything's left to you. You are their only claimed kid!" Luke said.  
  
"Nope, not everything..." Nathan said and trailed off.  
  
"Right anyway, let's get the ice cream, joy ride for a little bit, get the keys, and head over there!" Luke said  
  
"Wait, this is why you're dumber than me!" Haley said.  
  
"Why?" Nathan said looking at her like 'do you really want to start this again'.  
  
"There's a friggin hide-a-key!" Haley smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Oh yeah...whoops!" Nathan said and dodged her hand.  
  
"Dumb ass," Jake coughed.  
  
"What was that?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Nothing, I guess I'm comin down with something..."  
  
The group was put into fits of laughter. Only stopping when the cashier finally asked them what they would like to order. Even though Nathan had some pretty dark hair, you could sometimes swear that he was a true blonde. They ordered their ice cream and headed toward the beach house. Brooke and the girls talked about everything from cheerleading to the guys. It was basically girl talk, and the guys wanted nothing more than to stay out of it. So instead they were having their own conversation about basketball and annoying female habits that would be interrupted by giggles from the girls.  
  
They arrived at the beach house and the girls started making smoothies. They all made sure that Brooke didn't have any alcohol tonight. She was carrying Lucas's baby and he made sure everyone knew that he would kick whoever's ass that tried to let her drink. So there was Brooke no alcohol...it was kind of like the sea with no fish. It just wasn't right. So instead the girls made a pact; they wouldn't drink or eat anything that was harmful to the baby as long as Brooke couldn't. This helped her a lot, without temptation meant no urges. The boys however got a good buzzed. They weren't all out drunk, but they were two drinks from it. So the girls hid the alcohol in a pretty obvious place, the pantry. But boys being drunken boys, never found it. Peyton put on a pot of coffee about three hours after the alcohol was stashed and pulled blankets out. They all headed down to the beach for a night under the stars. When they got down there Jake built a fire, yet couldn't seem to get it lit. So Nathan lit it, and kept it going most of the night.  
  
"This is so peaceful," Brooke said slowly stirring her coffee sitting in Luke's arms.  
  
"Look a shooting star," Haley pointed up toward the sky at a streak of light.  
  
"Make a wish," Nathan whispered into her ear.  
  
"What's the point it's already come true," Haley said sweetly kissing him.  
  
"Look at those two, it's been almost four years and they're still going strong!" Peyton said pointing at Haley and Nathan.  
  
"Well, what can we say?" Haley said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I think it's cute," Brooke said.  
  
"Of course you do, you get sappy over Sweet Home Alabama! In my book Melanie's just a player," Luke said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Ignore him, Jake, Peyton how's your guys' relationship going?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Huh?" Peyton said being pulled out of whispered words from Jake at the sound of her name.  
  
"Aww!" Brooke squealed, "You can't even stay focused on conversation! It's so adorable!"  
  
Haley giggled, "Yeah well it wasn't that long ago that me and you weren't like that, Brooke."  
  
"It still doesn't make it not cute though!" Brooke said.  
  
The couples ended their night in their lover's arms. The one place they wanted to be most. Nothing could stop the hands of time, or what it does to a person, but at this moment nothing can stop the love that filled that beach that night. 


	21. Toast Duty

Lucas woke up the next morning to the sound of the sea gulls. He saw Brooke on the pillow next to him still in a deep slumber and heard the sound of frying bacon from the kitchen. Luke pulled himself out of bed carefully, making sure not to wake Brooke. He walked out into the kitchen and saw Peyton and Jake making breakfast.  
  
"Damn it!" Peyton said when she saw Lucas.  
  
"What?" Lucas said looking around.  
  
"You're not supposed to be up yet!"  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"This," she said motioning toward the very large breakfast, "was supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"Oops, sorry. But now that I'm up, you need a hand?"  
  
"Well...not exactly, Jake ran out to the store to get more eggs. To think that the Scott's would have more than two eggs in this place. And get this they weren't even edible!" She huffed.  
  
"Alright then..." Luke said and plopped down on the couch and turned on cartoons.  
  
"BUT! That doesn't get you out of toast duty!" Peyton said with a smirk.  
  
"Toast duty?" Lucas said complaining.  
  
"Yep, good buddy 'ole pal! The bread's in the fridge and the butter is in there too. Now get to work. It's 9:00 and I expect people to be up by ten."  
  
"Yes master!"  
  
"I prefer 'your majesty'."  
  
"No, you're aren't that high and mighty."  
  
"Oh thanks! And anyway I was joking!" Peyton said and threw an oven mitt at him.  
  
"I should tell on you, but I'll be nice and give you a break," Luke said as Jake entered.  
  
"Tell on her for what?" Jake asked setting the eggs on the counter top.  
  
"Nothing...she's just training for her dictatorship."  
  
"Dictatorship?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys are gonna run away to some third world country and dominate it... I thought you knew that?" Luke said with the famous Scott smirk.  
  
"What?" Jake said looking at Peyton.  
  
"He's joking, I put him on toast duty, and well the poor baby didn't want to," Peyton finished.  
  
Brooke walked in looking all too perky and all ready to go.  
  
"I knew I smelled something yummy!" she yipped.  
  
"Gracious! Does everyone have to be up!?" Peyton yelled.  
  
"Well, babe, if you keep yelling the entire world's gonna be up," Jake said and circled her middle with his arms.  
  
"But!!! It was supposed to be a surprise and now it's not..." she pouted.  
  
"Nathan and Haley don't know about it yet, so it's still a surprise for them," Brooke pointed out.  
  
"It's not the same," she rested her head on Brooke, and pouted a little bit more.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Luke interrupted their moment, "You have bacon burning, and I'm on toast duty so I can't help you there."  
  
"Oh shut up!" she smacked his arm.  
  
"Jake you better watch her."  
  
"Right...ok then, Pey baby, you can't hit poor defenseless Lucas."  
  
"He's still a smart ass. And he definitely gets that from his dad," Peyton said.  
  
"Yeah, well...oh I can't think of anything," Luke gave up the fight and just let her win.  
  
"Well, Peyton, since everybody else has a job, what do you need me to do?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Get the orange juice made, please," she asked of her.  
  
"YAY! The easy job!!" she exclaimed and went to the freezer to get some, "One problem. There isn't any."  
  
"Well look in the fridge too," Jake said, "I don't really want to go to the store again."  
  
"Oooo! There's orange juice in here!" she said and pulled out a bottle.  
  
"Peyton! You gave her the easy job!" Lucas complained.  
  
Peyton came up next to him and whispered into his ear, "Would you really want her to cook?"  
  
Lucas let out a laugh causing Brooke to become suspicious, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, babe. Peyton was telling me about earlier this morning," Lucas lied. But Brooke didn't see through it and actually believed it. Luke had never been a good liar and actually pulled it off...finally.  
  
"Ok, well everything's done...who wants to go wake up Haley and Nathan?" Peyton asked.  
  
The boys got a devilish look on their face, "I will," they said in unison.  
  
"You two are up to something..." Brooke eyed both of the boys.  
  
"No we're not," Lucas said and gave Jake a look.  
  
They went into the garage and came out with squirt guns. Brooke and Peyton knew that they were up to something, and well they were right. Jake filled up the guns while Lucas made sure they still were in bed and not coming down the hallway.  
  
They made it to the bedroom unheard. Lucas slowly opened the door and saw Nathan and Haley sound asleep in bed. He fingered an "on three" count to Jake.  
  
_One...Two...Three_ Luke fingered. "WAKE UP!!!!!" they yelled as they drenched the helpless couple with water.  
  
"What the-!!" Nathan popped up when he was hit.  
  
Haley though just scrunched down into the covers. She completely covered herself with the blankets and stayed asleep.  
  
"She's harder than we thought, man," Jake said to Lucas.  
  
Nathan however had gone to get a towel to dry off and change his clothes, "You're gonna be there for a while if you think that's going to wake Haley up. She sleeps like a log."  
  
"I should've remembered that..." Lucas said thinking back to all the sleep- over's they had had when they were younger.  
  
Jake walked over and pulled the sheets off of Haley making her recoil into a ball.  
  
"She's so damn determined to sleep," Jake muttered.  
  
"Let me help you," Nathan said and walked over and blew really hard into her ear.  
  
"Go away!!!" Haley yelled and rubbed her ear.  
  
Nathan did it again until her eyes fluttered open and a fist came crashing into his stomach.  
  
"Forgot about that," Nathan said and rubbed her stomach, "I'm glad she can't hit that hard when she's fully conscious."  
  
"I'm up are you happy now?" Haley said as she slammed the bathroom door.  
  
They walked out into the kitchen where Brooke and Peyton were putting the food out on the table and getting it all set up.  
  
"What was all the noise about?" Peyton asked.  
  
"It took a while for Haley to get up. Oh and don't make her mad. She's not the happiest camper," Jake warned her.  
  
"Hey cheery!" Lucas walked over to Brooke and nuzzled her neck.  
  
Resisting a moan Brooke dipped her head, "Hey Broody."  
  
"So, what's up for today?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Um...there's the beach, shopping, and hanging out. You know the daily grind," Peyton said with a sigh.  
  
Haley walked into the room and was overwhelmed by the smell; "This had better be for me."  
  
"Well part of it," Peyton said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," Nathan said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Morning to you too. Did you ever hear of a thing called sleep?" Haley asked and leaned into his embrace.  
  
"Yeah, well I've also heard of Peyton's cooking. And the cooking outweighed the sleep,"  
  
"You're lucky I'm hungry."  
  
"I know," he said and kissed her again before he let her sit down.  
  
"So, I was thinking we all could go out to dinner tonight," Jake offered.  
  
"Where to?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I dunno, someplace unusual. Well not like exotic, but different than our normal. Ya know?"  
  
"Ooo! I know this great little restaurant on the outside of town. I forget the name, but I know how to get there," Brooke replied, "It's really fancy, but not all that pricey. You guys interested?"  
  
"I'm game," Nathan said, and glanced at Haley, who even though she was tired sounded somewhat interested in the idea.  
  
"Luke?" Brooke asked giving him a pleading look.  
  
"Sure, we all haven't been out in a VERY long time. So yeah," he said.  
  
"Yippy!! This means us girls have got to go get something to wear!!" Brooke yipped as she looked between two very uninterested girls, "Oh come on you two!"  
  
"Alright we'll go," Peyton gave in even though she wanted to wear her favorite black dress tonight, but what could it hurt to have something new...maybe even more racy.  
  
"Oh I guess. But tomorrow, I get to have my sleep!" Haley said.  
  
"Alright, alright," Nathan said.  
  
"Oh, Jake, Lucas, you two get the lovely duty of washing the bedspread today! Have fun!" Haley said and looked between the two of them who let out a huff. 


	22. Butterfly Kisses

They made it through the rest of the day without many complaints. Jake and Luke couldn't figure out how to wash the bedspread, but with the help of Haley they finally got the job done. They tried to put the entire bedspread in the washing machine but soon realized that it all wouldn't fit. So then after the girls were ready to go shopping they left the boys with the ever- popular babysitter, the television.  
  
"Ok, now boys, we're going to be gone for about 3 or 4 hours. Don't get in too much trouble and there should be a basketball game on TV if you get desperate. Or you could always got out and do whatever guys do. On one condition, no bars or clubs," Brooke received groans from all three, "Oh shush! Now we're off!" She gathered up Peyton and Haley, and went out to the car.  
  
After the girls had left Nathan turned the TV on and looked at who was playing. It turned out to be the Pacers and the Knicks, "Ok so since we all know who's gonna win this game, let's play our own," He said implying that the Knicks had this game in the bag.  
  
"I'm game," Jake said turning to Luke.  
  
"Aww, come on! I always love a comedy!" He said raising off the couch.  
  
"Alright, the game's 21. You know the rules," Jake said taking the ball out, "Every man for himself.  
  
The game started and magically Jake was in the lead.  
  
"How's Jagelski beating us?" Nathan said.  
  
"I guess he has luck now...or something," Luke said stealing the ball away from Jake.  
  
_Swish_. The ball went through the net. "And that my friends is a perfect three point shot."  
  
He got his change and shot again, but this time he missed. The game went on and magically Nathan came out on top.  
  
"Rematch!" Jake yelled in utter defeat.  
  
"Oh what, Jake? Can't stand to loose?" Nathan said waving the victory in his face.  
  
"Nah, man, I can take the heat. But you guys cheated!" he retorted.  
  
"Alright, I'm up for a rematch," Luke said.  
  
They played again, but this time Luke had won. Jake had even led most of the game until Luke had made 5 three pointers almost in a row.  
  
"Can't stand the heat huh?" Luke asked Jake.  
  
"Yeah I can. Let's see if you can beat me at my own game!" Jake said, "The game's horse. You know the rules."  
  
Both boys were thinking, how in the world were they going to beat him. Jake's signature move was a running lay-up where he shot almost an entire foot behind the net and still managed to make it every time. Then again, both boys had their own moves, Nathan's being a 15-foot fade away or a dunk, and Luke being a three point fade away from the left side of the court. So the game turned out to be pretty easy, each person having their own move that every now and then the others could mock.  
  
"And that my friends would be game!" Jake said as he finally reached his victory, "Luke, how does it feel to be a hor? Nate ole buddy ole pal? You like it up there with your hors right?"  
  
"Oh Jake, you know that was pure luck. I call rematch!" Luke said.  
  
"Alright!" Jake said glancing at Nathan who still was up for it.  
  
They finished out their day with 27 games of basketball being played. From 21 to anti-unemployment, yes the boys got very competitive and did the first word they found in the dictionary.  
  
Meanwhile while shopping...  
  
"Oh Haley! You have got to try this on!!!" Brooke said holding up a blue, semi-sparkled, v-neck halter top, dress that would end up just above the knee.  
  
"Alright," Haley said not too sure about it. After trying it on Peyton and Brooke heard a slight shrink come from the fitting room Haley was in.  
  
"What's wrong Hales?" Peyton said standing outside the door.  
  
"I look like a smurf!" Haley said walking out. And indeed she did. This dress was not her at all.  
  
"Ok so maybe I was wrong. That is definitely a hanger only dress!" Brooke said putting it back on the rack.  
  
Leafing through a rack of dresses Haley came across a breath taking read dress. It was simple, plain red with a v-neck halter styled top. She slipped into the fitting room without Brooke or Peyton seeing her. And tried it on.  
  
She looked in the mirror and saw herself. "Oh my God!" she whispered smoothing the dress over her stomach, "This is the dress!"  
  
Raising her voice so she could get the girl's attentions, "Hey, Brooke Peyton, come quick!"  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Is Peyton with you?" Haley asked. She wanted both of them to see it at the same time.  
  
"Yeah," Peyton answered.  
  
"Ok you have GOT to see this!" Haley said and opened up the door.  
  
They both gasped, "Haley....you look wonderful!" Brooke said.  
  
"Yeah, hun, that is definitely the dress for you!" Peyton agreed.  
  
"Thank you guys! Will Nathan like it?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Hmm...let's see here...he's an average guy...with eyes...and a dick...and a brain...I'm pretty sure he will love it!" Peyton said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright well let me get out of it and then I'll buy it after you guys get your dresses."  
  
They looked around for a little while more. And Peyton found her dress. It was a black spaghetti strap dress, that ended above the knee, with a pink sparkled row snaking up the dress. She looked fabulous in it. The dress complimented her in every way. Brooke found a light lavender strapless dress that was angled at the bottom. And was slightly sparkled throughout the entire thing.  
  
The girls were ready to go home after they had paid for their things. They arrived home and all three had smiles on their faces. They were happy with the dresses they had bought, and were only imagining what the boys would be thinking. They get into the house and each of the boys is asleep. Nathan was one the couch, Luke was in the recliner, and Jake was sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Let's wake them up...but nicely lady's" Brooke said flirtatiously.  
  
Haley had gone over to Nathan and kneeled down in front of him and slowly kissed him. When she felt him kissing her back his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey babe," Nathan said groggily, "What all did you get today?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Haley said seductively.  
  
"Ooo! I like surprises!"  
  
"Later babe, later," She said as he sat up on the couch.  
  
Peyton was lying next to Jake running her hand up his arm and moving closer to him.  
  
"We're home," she whispered huskily into his ear as the nipped at his ear lobe.  
  
"Mmm," Jake moaned groggily, "Hey you."  
  
"Hey," Peyton said looking in his eyes, "I got the best dress today, well not as good as Haley's but still! It's gorgeous."  
  
"You'd look great in anything."  
  
"Oh stop that!' she said and playfully smacked his arm. He just pulled her closer to him and touched her forehead to his giving her butterfly kisses.  
  
Brooke walked over to Luke and gingerly lied down on top of him. Luke didn't notice her since he was a very hard sleeper. She trailed kisses from his lips down his neck and back up to his lips again where she lingered. She felt him stir under her and bring his arms around her waist. When he started kissing back she pulled away.  
  
"Hey broody," she used his old high school nickname.  
  
"Hey cheery," he said going the same route.  
  
"Come on, get up. The faster you do that the quicker you'll see my sexy ass in a very sexy dress," she winked at him.  
  
"Alright, I'm up," Lucas said lifting her up and letting her get on his back, on of her favorite ways to walk around with him.  
  
"Ok you guys, let's get ready for tonight and we'll all meet in the foyer at 7. That gives us three hours to get ready. You guys made reservations right?"  
  
"No, we didn't think we needed to. We thought you handled that," Luke said.  
  
"Ok well I didn't so you guys get to do that now, while the three of us get ready!"  
  
So the all went to get ready. Well the three girls that is. The guys made the reservations then just hung out for a little while, until 6:30 when they truly HAD to get ready. The reservation were easily made by 8 so they would have just enough time to get over to that side of town before they would be considered late. 


	23. Love Doves

Finally 6:50 rolled around and the girls were nearly ready. The boys had dressed in various outfits. Luke was in black dress pants and a pale blue shirt that perfectly accented his eyes, Nathan was in loose fitting khaki's, black button down shirt, and a white pooka shell necklace, and Jake was in black dress pants, red shirt, and a leather jacket over the top of it. The boys made it downstairs and to the foyer with two minutes to spare.  
  
"Ok, it's officially 7, and where are the girls?" Nathan asked glancing at his watch.  
  
"They're girls, they'll be at least five minutes late," Luke said, "Hey ladies! Hurry up!" he yelled down the hallway to them.  
  
"We'll be there in 2 minutes!" Peyton yelled back.  
  
And sure enough there the girls were coming down the hallway in two minutes. First it was Peyton, when Jake caught sight of her his breath caught.  
  
"Damn..." was all he could mumble.  
  
Next Brooke came out, Luke had his back turned but saw Nathan's eyes widen when he saw her. Yeah he might be head over heels for Haley, but he couldn't deny a woman her beauty. And Brooke had just that, beauty.  
  
"Hey boyfriend," Brooke said covering Luke's eyes.  
  
Luke turned around and looked Brooke up and down, "Wow...you look...wow."  
  
Next came Haley, she was trying to be innocent about her appearance. Brooke and Peyton had put slight waves in her hair that were no cascading down her back and over her shoulders. She had the gold chain that Nathan had given her for their one-year anniversary.  
  
"H-H-Hales," Nathan stuttered out. Her plan worked, he loved it. "You're beautiful."  
  
Haley blushed and walked into Nathan's out stretched arms. "Surprise!" she whispered into his ear, "and thank you."  
  
They stood for a moment not even thinking about the reason that Haley was dressed up so nice. Then Brooke coughed a little pulling them out of their trance.  
  
"Love doves? Can we save that for a little while? Let's go eat here...I'm starvin!" Brooke said taking Lucas's hand and went out to the car.  
  
"Shot GUN!" Brooke yelled when they got out there.  
  
"Brooke, it's Luke's SUV...you're marrying Luke...Luke's driving...of course you get shot gun!!" Peyton said tapping the back of her friends head.  
  
"Hey! Just making sure everyone else knew that!" she retorted making the group laugh.  
  
"Well we call back seat!" Peyton said taking Jake's hand and leading him to the back of the car.  
  
"Oooo! That means it's me a you Natie, in the middle," Haley said a little too loud.  
  
"Natie?" Luke mocked.  
  
"Haley! Did you have to call me that?" Nathan asked Haley.  
  
"It slipped?" she asked more than answered.  
  
"Oh whatever," Nathan said kissing Haley passionately.  
  
"Mmm," Haley moaned into his mouth, "Can we save that for a little later...sailor?" she pulled away to ask.  
  
"Sailor?..." Nathan asked, "Sure thing baby doll!"  
  
She glared at him. She never liked anyone calling her doll. And especially not her boyfriend.  
  
"What was that?" Haley asked him.  
  
"Babe... I just said babe," Nathan said covering up.  
  
"Uh huh, sure ya did!" Haley said sticking her tongue out at him and crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. Nathan saw this and knew exactly the thing that would cheer her up. He poked her side lightly making her squirm away. After she calmed down a little bit he did it again. This time though she smacked his hand away. She calmed down again, but this time he tickled her dead on making her squirm and squeal.  
  
"Nathan!!!!!!" Haley screeched, "Stop! St-st-st-stop!! You'll ruin the dress!!"  
  
"No, but still...I'll be nice and the moment you step out of that dress you're mine!" Nathan threatened.  
  
"Eh heh, sure I am. You go and think that one. Because you know the moment I step out of this dress—"Haley was interrupted.  
  
"I don't care to hear about my best friend and little brother's sex life!!" Lucas said loudly.  
  
"Alright, but I could have some pretty damn good stories!" Nathan said with the famous Scott smirk.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant and were led out to the outdoor patio. The boys had planned this one out. They were going to be the only couples there that night, which also meant they had the dance floor all to themselves.  
  
"Wow, it sure is quiet out here," Brooke said looking around.  
  
"Babe, that's cause we booked the patio for the night," Lucas said.  
  
"Aww! How romantic!" Brooke said kissing Lucas lightly.  
  
"Anything for you babe, anything," Lucas replied after they broke apart.  
  
The night went off without a hitch. The couples delayed their orders long enough for them to dance up their appetites. When Tim McGraw's 'Don't Take The Girl' came on, Lucas raised Brooke out of her chair and led her to the floor.  
  
"This one's for you," Lucas whispered into her ear as they slowly rocked back and forth to the melody.  
  
Brooke listened to the words as she thought about how this one was for her. She never had been a big country music fan, but this song hit home. She finally heard these lyrics and it clicked: Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
  
_'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
  
Take the very breath you gave me  
  
Take the heart from my chest  
  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
  
Make this my last request  
  
Take me out of this world  
  
God, please don't take the girl  
_  
"What's wrong?" Lucas said after the song ended looking into her reddened eyes.  
  
"Would you really give all that up for me?" she said referring to the final lyrics.  
  
"In a heartbeat," Lucas said and she melted into his arms.  
  
Brooke and Lucas walked back to the table. Everyone knew what the song was for. After all it had been stuck in Luke's head for the past couple weeks. They all started clapping right then and there. Brooke looked at everyone and, speechless, the only the only thing that she could do was kiss him. She kissed him like she never had before. It was sweet, intense, and passionate. It was the one thing great authors could only dream of writing. In every way that kiss was perfect.  
  
They finally parted only for air, if not for that they would have stayed there melded in each other's embrace forever. Brooke gave Lucas a sincere smile and Luke returned with a favor.  
  
The group finally ordered after their little escapade on the dance floor. Since the shift was over, the waiter that got them their drinks wasn't working anymore, they had someone different.  
  
"Hello, I'm Brian. I'll be your server for the remainder of your evening. Can I get you something to eat?" Brian asked with a fake smile on his face.  
  
"Whoa! Brian?" Haley asked making the group look at her like she was psychotic.  
  
"Yeah that's...oh Haley! I haven't seen you in ages!" Brian said giving a now warm smile to the group, "Well I can't stop to chat, but I'll catch up with you after shift or something."  
  
"Alright, that would be great."  
  
"Now on with the ordering!" Brian went back to his job.  
  
The group ordered and the menus were collected. The rest of them just sat there and stared at Haley.  
  
"So...Brian?" Jake finally started.  
  
"Oh yeah...well...um...he's Craig's brother," Haley said sheepishly.  
  
"Ohhh..." was all anyone could say.  
  
Brooke who was originally stirring her tea softly was now doing it with more pressure.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brooke," Haley said sincerely, "I didn't mean to ruin the day for you."  
  
"No it's okay. I mean I don't resent him or anything. Just his jerk off of a brother."  
  
Lucas gave her leg a soft squeeze and she eased down some. The conversation took a sharp turn onto basketball. The girls found it sad that the boys had to use a dictionary to find a big word. Everyone was in high spirits the rest of the night and nothing was going to rain on their day. 


	24. Video Games

Brooke was due in two months and wow did she look it. She'd been really crabby the past few days and she craved peanut butter and pickle sandwiches.  
  
"Are you sure you want that?" Peyton said with a disgusted face.  
  
"Have you ever tried it?" Brooke asked back, biting into her sandwich.  
  
"Nope, and I don't plan on it anytime soon," Peyton said picking up a Cosmopolitan magazine from the coffee table. She started flipping through it and landed on a statistic page. "Hey Brooke, did you know that 82% of guys sneak out the morning after a hookup."  
  
"No, but go figure. I mean guys are butts!"  
  
"Guys are what now?" Lucas walked in with Jake following close behind.  
  
"Ewwy!" Brooke screamed after she got a hug from him, "You're all oily! Go clean up!"  
  
They had just got done replacing the brakes on Brooke's car and were very messy.  
  
"Same goes for you Jake!" Peyton waved him off before he could even reach her.  
  
"Oh, I feel the love, babe," he mocked hurt. Peyton just smiled at him as he left to clean up.  
  
About an hour later the boys came back nice, clean and fully changed. But this time, they were arguing.  
  
"You know I beat you fair and square!" Lucas told Jake.  
  
"Beat him at what?" Brooke looked up from the parenting book she was reading.  
  
"Mario-Kart," Luke told her.  
  
"Ooo! That sounds like fun. Hey Pey, you wanna play it?" Brooke asked her.  
  
"Umm, sure...Boys?" She looked between the two of them.  
  
"Well sure, but first let me go pick up Jenny from my mom and come back here," Jake said.  
  
"Alright. Brooke, Lucas we will be back with child," Peyton said and walked out hand in hand with Jake.  
  
They went to pick Jenny up and fought the entire way there on the radio station. So instead they just shut it off. They started playing a short game of rock, paper, scissors. Peyton came out in the lead.  
  
"What were we playing that for?" Jake asked.  
  
"For fun, I guess," all of a sudden Peyton just started cracking up. Her laugh turned out to be contagious and soon enough Jake was laughing too.  
  
They arrived at Jake's house and picked up Jenny.  
  
"Pey!" she wailed as she saw the blonde walk up the driveway with her daddy.  
  
"Well hello there Jen!" Peyton said and picked her up.  
  
"Jenny how would you like it if we went over to Lucas and Brooke's for a while?"  
  
"Can I color?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" Jake said. It was settled they were going. Jake settled her in her car seat and pulled out of the driveway. Three houses down Jenny interrupted the comfortable silence.  
  
"Where'd the radio go?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want to listen to it?" Jake asked and gave Peyton a here-go-again look.  
  
"Yep! Radio Disney please?" Jake obeyed and turned to her favorite station. The sound of the Naked Mole Rap came on.  
  
"I love this song!" Peyton said and started to sing along with Jenny, "What is that? That freaky thing? Listen to the naked mole rap! Come on ya'll! Let the girlies sing! Listen to the naked mole rap!"  
  
"You know this song?" Jake asked her shocked.  
  
"Heck yeah!" Peyton said.  
  
"Daddy! Pey said a bad word! She gets a toy taken right?" Jenny spoke up from the back seat.  
  
"Yep, I guess she does. How does this sound? No more kisses from Daddy for her for ten minutes?" Jake asked her looking in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Yeah! That's right!" Jenny said.  
  
"Uh! No fair!" Peyton said and crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at Jake.  
  
"Hey, that's the rules!" Jake said and mouthed that he didn't know that she heard her. In a quieter voice he said, "And anyway. We'll be there in about eight. So I think you can last two minutes."  
  
"Actually I only have eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds left," Peyton said and held up her wrist showing him her watch.  
  
"Crazy!" Jake said.  
  
Jenny was asleep in the back seat by the time they got back to Brooke and Luke's. Jake put her on the couch to sleep and slid a blanket over her.  
  
"Aww! She's so cute!" Brooke said teary-eyed.  
  
"You've seen her sleep before," Lucas said.  
  
"I know I guess that it's just the hormones."  
  
They played Mario Kart girls vs. boys. Then after the girls beat the boys it was Jake and Peyton vs. Brooke and Lucas. Brooke and Lucas won that round due to major cheating on Lucas' part. When Jake got up to go get Jenny her coloring book and Peyton went to get colored pencils he un-paused the game and started playing a little bit. Peyton and Jake didn't notice it when they got back, but were told about it after Luke had won. The next round was every man for himself. Brooke and Jenny were on a team because she got tired of coloring and wanted to play. It turned out that Jake won. Jenny tackled her daddy because he won. Jake started a tickle fight between the two that ended with Jenny laughing so hard that she was crying. Afterwards Jenny, Jake and Peyton all went home.  
  
When Jake was dropping off Peyton at her door she stopped him.  
  
"So do I get that kiss yet? I mean after all I'm not in trouble anymore," Peyton said.  
  
"Oh I guess. Since you're not in trouble I mean." Their lips came together in an electric kiss that was ended by Peyton.  
  
"We'll continue that later," She said motioning toward a sleeping Jenny.  
  
"Alright, I'll keep you to your word," Jake smiled and turned and left. 


	25. Castration & Bimbos

Haley had gotten a call from Brian about a week ago. She was shocked when she picked up the phone. She normally would've expected a male voice to be some family member, Nathan, Lucas, or Jake, but this time it wasn't. It was just a friendly voice wanting to say hi, and catch up. At some point in the conversation things had turned slightly rocky.  
  
"So, have you heard the latest on Craig?" Brian asked Haley.  
  
"No, what do you mean?" Haley knew what he was talking about and hoped the uncertainty in her voice didn't show through.  
  
"Well, some bimbo pinned rape on him. He was at a party and had sex with this fine piece of ass, and well she left. Then about a week or two later he was charged with her rape. According to Craig she wanted every bit of him she got. The nasty little bitch just wants revenge. Craig said she didn't even please him," Brian finished.  
  
"Well, Brian. That bimbo you keep referring to is one of my best friends. Not only did your brother lie to you, but he also raped her. As a matter of fact, you've met her. You remember the girl in the lavender dress?" Haley got a major attitude with him.  
  
"Yeah, she was hot. Too bad she was taken," Brian said.  
  
"Well that was her. You and your brother have one thing in common. You both are complete asses. I don't know why I even associated myself with either of you. I hope your brother gets what's coming to him!" Haley yelled and hung up.  
  
"Why do guys have to be so pig headed?" she asked to no one, "Why would anybody lie about that? Craig needs to be castrated...Brian too. I mean how dense do you have to be to not have sympathy for a rape victim?"  
  
"Who are you talkin to Hales?" Nathan said coming inside.  
  
"No one. I just got off the phone with Brian. You remember him right?" Haley asked him.  
  
"Yeah, that's Craig's brother."  
  
"Well he had the nerve to say that Brooke made the whole rape story up and that Craig was innocent. He called her a bimbo! A BIMBO!!" Haley screamed.  
  
"Hey babe, calm down...he doesn't know her. He's an ass alright?" Nathan hugged her to his chest.  
  
"That's the thing! He doesn't know her!" Haley started crying, "You don't do that to my friends and expect to get away with it. I mean..." She trailed off into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"Let it out Hales," Nathan soothed her.  
  
They remained there for a little while until Haley fully calmed down.  
  
"What do you say we have a picnic in the park today? Just the two of us," Nathan suggested.  
  
"I would love that Nathan," Haley grabbed his hand and headed into the kitchen to make the basket.  
  
They made their lunch and headed out to the park. Nathan laid out a blanket underneath a large oak tree and set the basket on top of it. Haley pulled out strawberries and the whipped cream. Nathan didn't know that she put these into the basket, when she asked him to go find a bigger basket, knowing that there wasn't one, she put them in there.  
  
She laughed when she saw Nathan's brow furrow, then his cocky smirk spread across his lips.  
  
"When did those get in there?" he asked her.  
  
"When I had you go get a bigger basket that I knew didn't exist," she responded with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Sneaky...I like..." Nathan said capturing her lips. When they parted he dipped the strawberry in the whipped cream, "Here," he offered the strawberry to her.  
  
She took the strawberry in her mouth and sucked all the whipped cream off. She slowly bit down on the strawberry never breaking eye contact with Nathan, who was going wild over her little show.  
  
"Sexy, I must admit," Nathan smiled as she blushed a little.  
  
"Ms. Haley James at your service," she winked at him.  
  
"Oh really?" he smirked again.  
  
She jumped on top of him and crashed her lips into his. He wrapped his arms around her middle, and slowly rubbed over her '23' tattoo. She let out a slight moan while running her fingers through his hair. Nathan trailed the kisses down her neck and around her collarbone. She guided him back up, yearning for the feel of his lips on hers. They came together in yet another earth-shattering kiss. No one in the world could get in the way of what these two had. The only thing that was running between the two at the moment was pure love. All the drama of the outside world melted away and all either of them could think of was each other.  
  
Nathan pulled back leaving Haley with a very confused look on her face, "Let's continue this some place else."  
  
"Alright," Haley responded leaving a peck on his lips.  
  
They drove home, and continued where they left off. Nathan reached his hand up the back of Haley's shirt. She pulled away and bit her lip. He knew that he crossed an invisible line that was set.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered bowing his head down.  
  
"No, don't be," Haley said pulling his chin up to look at her, "I'm a tease I shouldn't have let it go so far."  
  
"No you're not. Haley, every time I'm with you I can't get enough of you. When I'm not, well I can't get you out of my head. When I'm that close to you I can't breathe. I can't think clearly. What I'm trying to say, is Haley, I don't want a moment of the rest of my life to be without you. I want it to be me and you, for the rest of time. Haley, Will you make my dreams come true and marry me? Haley, will you become Mrs. Nathan Scott?" Nathan had been planning on asking him to marry her for the last few weeks. He had done a good job of keeping it secret from everybody else. He'd purchased the ring and gotten "HJNS4EVR" engraved on the band. He didn't plan on doing it where he did or the moment he did it in, but it felt right so he did.  
  
"It's you and I," Haley corrected bringing a smile to his lips and tears to her eyes, "And yes Nathan, I will marry you!"  
  
Nathan picked Haley up and spun her around. He let her reach the ground and brought her into another earth-shattering kiss that was filled with all the passion that he had pent up for the last couple weeks. They pulled away, not wanting it to end but needing air, just smiling into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you Haley James."  
  
"I love you too Nathan Scott" 


	26. Rocks and Loops

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were sitting in the middle of Brooke's living room just chatting about the latest things. Haley still had yet to tell them about her engagement and it was starting to eat away at her, although the girls, especially Brooke, were good at keeping the subject away from all that. Haley looked down at her shirt briefly causing a strand of her hair to get in her face.  
  
"...So what do you think Hales," Peyton asked as Haley brushed away her hair, "Haley James! What is that rock on that very important finger?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed grabbing a hold of her hand, "Don't tell me."  
  
"Well, it's true!" Haley said giddily, "Nate and I are getting married!"  
  
They all hugged each other, and adored Haley's ring. They had to admit, for Nathan not having any help picking out the ring it was gorgeous. The princess cut diamond wasn't too big, but it wasn't microscopic. It was perfect.  
  
"Oh now I just feel out of the loop!" Peyton exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Haley looked at her funny.  
  
"You and Brooke are getting married at some point. And unless Jake gets creative, we don't plan on getting married yet...I mean we haven't really known each other for more than a year." Peyton confessed.  
  
"Oh honey bear! It'll be okay! You and Jake are so cute anyway. And I don't see anything sneaking up on you two anytime soon that would brake you up!" Brooke reassured her.  
  
"I know but still!"  
  
"Hey! I just got a crazy idea—"Haley was cut off.  
  
"Is any idea from you sane?" Brooke asked making the girls giggle.  
  
"No, I'm serious though! Why don't we have a double wedding! I mean neither of us are planning on having the wedding anytime soon. So we both can sit this out for a little while. What do you say Brooke?"  
  
"Tutor girl! I think that's a fabulous idea!" Brooke exclaimed, "And Miss Sawyer! How would you like to be the maid of honor for the both of us?"  
  
"Oh I'd love to!!" Peyton agreed and the three girls hugged again.  
  
"Well we're just going to have to run this by the guys, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Oooo! And maybe Jake could be the best man for the two guys! Oh that would be perfect! And have Jenny be the flower girl, and my little one can be the ring barer or second flower girl and we can find a ring barer. Actually thinking of it. My baby won't be able to walk by the time that I want to have the wedding," Brooke rambled.  
  
"Breathe girl!" Haley told her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited!" she replied.  
  
"We could never tell!" Peyton said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shush! Now I have some bridal magazines laying around here somewhere," Brooke said looking around, "Oh! Here they are. Care to look?"  
  
"Of course!" Haley and Peyton said looking at each other.  
  
They were flipping through the magazines when Haley turned towards Peyton. And looked at her, trying to decide a good color.  
  
"Pey," Haley paused making Peyton look up, "What is your color?"  
  
"Well...I guess it would be red, black...and I like to wear this olive color looking thing."  
  
"Well," Brooke added her view, "Black's too funeral like and olive...well I've never been a big fan of green. And if this is going to be a double deal, then we have to agree on colors."  
  
"I don't have a problem with red for the dresses...A deep red wine color would be perfect!" Haley realized, "And I don't think the guys would have a problem having their ties that color. It's not like it's a crimson or an electric red or anything!"  
  
"I like that!" Brooke agreed, giving Haley a high-five.  
  
"Alright then it's settled, red wine colored dresses and ties!" Haley said with the other two nodding.  
  
"What do you guys think of roses?" Peyton spoke up a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm game," Brooke said, "They've always been my absolute favorite."  
  
"Well what about the price? I mean none of us are exactly made of money."  
  
"Actually, Hales, you're marrying Nathan. So yes you will be!" Brooke reminded, "But I do know where you're coming from. And Pey, you look like you already have a solution."  
  
"How'd you guess?" She asked, "Actually I do, right here." She held up a 'wedding on a budget' article. They suggested silk roses, they aren't as expensive and you can keep them longer.  
  
"I like the idea, but for my bouquet I definitely want real ones," Haley spoke up, "And for the boutonnieres and the brides maid's bouquets!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Brooke said, giving another high five, "It won't be so expensive either!"  
  
"Ok, you two can thank me later!" Peyton joked.  
  
"Thanks Pey!" Haley and Brooke said in unison.  
  
They continued looking through the magazines for the rest of the afternoon. They came up with some ideas, and found some ideas that only a person who was deaf, dumb, and blind would choose. Like having puke green bride's maids dresses with yellow flowers. The girls shared a big laugh over that one. 


	27. Group Hug

The gang was just hanging out at Brooke's when they decided that a Pool Tournament would be fun. It was going to be girls vs. boys couples style. For instance Haley and Nathan would go first, if Haley won the girls would get a point, if Nathan won the boys would get a point, and so on and so forth. So the game began.  
  
"Haley, just because you're a girl, and my fiancée does not mean I'm going to let you win," Nathan said leaning over the table.  
  
"WHAT!" Lucas yelled.  
  
"What do you mean what?" Nathan asked him.  
  
"What's this fiancée business I'm hearing?" he returned.  
  
"Oh...you didn't tell him Hales?" Nathan asked Haley.  
  
"Must've slipped my mind?" Haley gave him a 'whoops' face.  
  
"Well Lucas. Since everyone else already knows, Hales and I are engaged. Hope you're not too mad," Nathan said.  
  
"Oh! I have every reason to be mad! Not only am I her best friend but your brother, and I'M the last one to find out?" Lucas said loudly and turned to Peyton, "Are you getting married too?"  
  
"Nope, not that I recall..." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Luke! I just figured that Nathan would've told you, so I didn't tell you. And I'm really, really sorry!" Haley offered opening her arms for a hug.  
  
"Oh well, I'm happy for ya Hales," Lucas said hugging her.  
  
"Oh and one more thing," she said pulling away.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well nobody knows, but I'm with child," Haley said looking at the ground.  
  
"WHAT!!!" the entire group yelled.  
  
Haley started laughing furiously, "Made ya look!"  
  
"That was NOT funny Haley!" Nathan said still looking worried.  
  
"Yes it was! If you would've seen your faces!" Haley said holding her stomach.  
  
"Alright, well let me kick your ass at pool!" Nathan said and broke the rack. **(A/N I play pool a whole bunch, but I couldn't think of the name of the rack of balls at the beginning...so if you could help me out there?)  
**  
"And anyway," Haley said in Nathan's ear, "How could I be pregnant? I mean we haven't gone that far yet."  
  
Nathan blushed at the realization but quickly came back, "Yeah, I thought you were cheating on me there for a minute."  
  
"Uh huh, sure, that's why you're blushing," Haley laughed, "It's alright, I think it's cute."  
  
Haley took her shot and hit the 1 ball into the left corner pocket, "Looks like I'm solids!"  
  
"Alright Haley!" the girls cheered. "Hey we were once cheerleaders!" Peyton said as Jake gave her a look.  
  
"Yeah, but that was for basketball, this is pool," Jake said as he tapped her nose.  
  
"Your point being? Come on be a team player!" Brooke said and jabbed at his arm playfully.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Nathan and Haley battled until the very end. They both had their aim on the 8 ball. It was Nathan's turn now.  
  
"Alright, eight pocket," he said pointing to the left corner pocket with his pool cue.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Hot Shot," Haley said resting her chin on the end of her cue.  
  
Nathan lined up the shot, pulled the cue back, and thrust it forward. _Clank_. The two balls made contact. The cue ball was going much too fast and hit the bumper and popped of the table. _**Scratch**_.  
  
"Damn it!" Nathan said in defeat.  
  
"And I didn't even have to work for that victory!" Haley said hugging Brooke and Peyton.  
  
"Oh shush, Peyton, Jake. You're up!" Nathan said in a crazy announcer voice.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Peyton said referring to his voice.  
  
"Hey, I lost and I'm not in the best of moods!" Nathan said as Haley came up and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Oh Mr. Grumpy-Gills!" Haley said making reference to Finding Nemo, "Don't be mad because you lost to a girl!"  
  
Nathan swooped her over his shoulder making her shriek, "Oh well, I can still torture you."  
  
"NATHAN SCOTT! PUT ME DOWN!" Haley screamed punching his butt.  
  
"Hey that road goes two ways," he said and started patting her butt to a hip-hop beat.  
  
"You're so gonna pay!" Haley said giving up.  
  
"Alright, well you're gonna be the one with all the blood rushing to her head...so I won't mind," Nathan said smirking.  
  
"Oh just because I can't see your face does not mean I won't smack that smirk off your face!" Haley kicked back her leg just barely missing his head and making him drop her onto a near by couch, "Oomph!" she said as she fell.  
  
"Hey you dropped her!" Brooke said pointing at Haley.  
  
"Well aren't we the quick one!" Nathan said turning to Brooke.  
  
Haley just sat on the couch pouting, "You hurt my bum!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Nathan said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Oh whatever, see if you get any love from me for a little while."  
  
"You know you look like a four year old right now?"  
  
"And your point?" Haley said crossing her arms across her chest and sticking her tongue out at him. Nathan quickly grabbed her tongue, "Nahan! Leh go uh my thongue!" Haley mumbled without the use of her tongue.  
  
"Say you're sorry," Nathan said, and Haley pointed at her tongue. Nathan let go, giving her a chance to speak.  
  
"Alright, you're sorry," Haley said keeping up the four-year-old act.  
  
"Alright that works for me...wait!" Nathan realized what she did, "I said say that you, Haley James, are sorry!"  
  
"Oh ok! I'm sorry honey!" Haley said kissing Nathan.  
  
"Hey Nate? Can I talk to you?" Lucas said coming back into the room. Nobody noticed that he had left the room in the first place.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Nathan asked walking out into the hallway closing the door behind him.  
  
"Ok, I've been in the nursery getting the room ready considering she's due in about 5 weeks. And I've come to the putting up the shelves part and the putting the crib together. I need some help."  
  
"Alright I'll help. But you do realize that you have a pool game to play against mother dearest?" Nathan used the nickname he's been calling Brooke for the past two months.  
  
"Yep, I've already told Jake to come get me from the nursery. So he'll come back here and finish helping you."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
The boys walked into the room. There were shelves spread around everywhere. They were going to go on the wall with the bookcase to hold stuffed animals, pictures, extra books, and anything else that didn't have a place. The walls were a pale yellow with ducks stenciled here and there, mainly Peyton's work. Brooke had decided that she didn't want to know the sex of the baby, so the room was strictly unisexual. The entire group had been helping out with getting things ready for the room and after the room was done being worked on for the day Lucas would deadbolt the door, then hide the key. Jake had helped a bunch with the furniture. He gave them Jenny's old crib and changing table. Also his dad gave them the shelves for the room that he had gotten from a friend. Haley had been buying books for both Brooke and the baby. Her main goal was the books, stuffed animals and toys in general. She had found a mobile that had little cartoon ducks on it. One duck had sunglasses, the other was in a ballet dress, one was in a sailor suit, and the last one was a little rock star. Lucas had found a rocking chair and bookshelf that matched everything else in the room and had put the chair in the corner.  
  
When Jake finally finished the game he came into the room, which was done, and the boys were just relaxing.  
  
"Looks like you guys got some work done," Jake said.  
  
"So who won?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"Peyton?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Ha! No! She didn't stand a chance!" Jake said, "So now it's up to you Luke. Please don't loose!"  
  
The boys walked back into the poolroom and the girls were giving them questioning looks. "Alright, ready to loose Brooke?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Better yet, are you ready to loose?" she retorted.  
  
"Did we forget how competitive they are?" Jake said in a low voice to the rest of the group.  
  
"Oh they should be fine," Haley said.  
  
"Key word there 'should be'," Peyton joked.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan laughed.  
  
Brooke broke the rack and sunk two stripes, "Looks like you're solids good buddy."  
  
"How'd she do that?" Haley looked at the table in awe.  
  
"Babe, this is her table, in her house. I think she's practiced some," Nathan reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah," Haley said her cheeks coloring.  
  
"And that's how a game's started!" Lucas said as he sunk two balls.  
  
"Damn it!" Peyton yelled, "Sorry kind of got caught up in the game. Continue," The rest of the group just laughed and shook their heads.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Brooke yelled as she sunk the 8 ball too early.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Lucas yelled giving Nathan and Jake a high five.  
  
"Looks like we won!" Nathan said, "Who's the loser now?"  
  
"Oh shut up! You still lost to a GIRL!" Haley shot back.  
  
"Alright, alright. Calm down everybody!" Lucas said, "I have something I want to show to Brooke."  
  
Haley went to the TV and pulled a blindfold out of the basket. This had all been planned. Well, everything but the pool tournament.  
  
Lucas tied the blindfold over Brooke's eyes and led her to the nursery.  
  
"Why do I hear keys jingling?" Brooke asked when Lucas pulled out the key to unlock the door.  
  
"Just wait," Lucas finally got the door open and led Brooke inside the rest of the group waited in the doorway.  
  
"Alright you can look now," Lucas said taking the blindfold off.  
  
"Oh my God!" Brooke put her hands over her mouth as Lucas wrapped his arms protectively around her middle.  
  
"What do you think?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love it! I love you!" Brooke exclaimed.  
  
"Well it wasn't just me," he said pointing to the rest of the group.  
  
"We all helped out," said a teary eyed Haley to a crying Brooke.  
  
"Oh come here you guys!" Brooke said as they all came into the room, "Thank you all so much! Group hug!"  
  
They all hugged. As corny as it sounds it was a Kodak moment. All the girls were crying and the room was perfect. 


	28. Peanut Butter and Pickle Sandwiches

Brooke and Lucas were sitting at the breakfast table one morning. Lucas was reading the sports section, while Brooke was sipping orange juice and laughing at the comics. Suddenly the phone rang and it was none other than Ms. Karen Rowe.  
  
"Hello?" Brooke answered.  
  
"Oh! Hey Brooke, it's Karen. Is Lucas around?" she asked leisurely.  
  
"Um, yeah. As a matter of fact, he's sitting right here. Hold on a minute," Brooke covered the end of the phone, "It's your mother," she directed to Lucas.  
  
"Mom?" Lucas answered.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" she perked up, 'How have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good," Lucas said suspiciously, "Mom, since when do you ask me how I am before Brooke and the baby?"  
  
"What? I can't ask my own son how he is?" Karen asked, "Well you caught me anyway."  
  
"Alright, what do you need from me?"  
  
"Well actually its an 'us and our home' kind of thing."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"You remember how I've always wanted a pug?"  
  
"I don't like where this is going."  
  
"Oh don't worry!" Karen said, "He's a sweetheart!"  
  
"HE'S WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I got him, well Maddox, about three weeks ago."  
  
"You got a dog?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"I was there two days ago and I didn't see a dog anywhere."  
  
"Oh, Keith had taken him out to the beach that day."  
  
"And you failed to mention him to me?"  
  
"Must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Oh and what about when Brooke was there?"  
  
"She met him."  
  
"She knows about your dog? Better yet she knows and didn't tell me?" Lucas said shocked, then he realized that he was getting shocked over something so small as a dog.  
  
"What are you getting so worked up about?"  
  
"Oh I've just been the last to find out about everything lately."  
  
"Oh! By the way! Your mom got a new dog. He's a cute little pug named Maddox!" Brooke smiled sweetly from across the table.  
  
"Thanks Brooke!" Lucas said sarcastically, "Alright well what does Maddox have to do with the favor?" he said getting back on topic.  
  
"Well Keith and I were planning on going to Charleston for the weekend, well four days actually. And we were wondering if you could watch him?"  
  
"Hold on, let me ask Brooke," He covered the phone, "Hey Brooke, what would you say if we watched Maddox this weekend?"  
  
"Well I would say sure!" Brooke smiled, "I can get practice before the baby comes! I can really learn how to spoil things rotten!"  
  
"Alright," Lucas sighed, "And yes mom, we'll watch him."  
  
"Oh goody! I'll be over with his stuff and him tomorrow. Oh and he doesn't go by Maddox just call him Max. I'll be over say noonish?"  
  
"Works for me!"  
  
"Now can I talk to your fiancée?"  
  
"I guess mom," Lucas said handing the phone over to Brooke.  
  
"Hey, Karen!" Brooke said into the phone.  
  
"How are you sweetie?"  
  
"Oh pretty good, I just can't wait until the baby's out of me!" Brooke said placing her hand over her stomach, "It just weighs so much, and I can barely see my feet!"  
  
"Yeah, I have a feeling you'll be having a boy."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, it's mainly because you can't see your feet. When Renee had Caitlin, she wasn't that big at all. So just judging by size, I'm thinking you'll have a boy."  
  
"Oh I hope not! You know how those Scott boys can be," Brooke joked making Lucas give her a look.  
  
Karen laughed, "Yeah, you just don't know what to expect from them!"  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Lucas said, "And we're not that bad...well with the exception of Dan."  
  
"We were joking, Luke. Would we love you if we thought that?" Brooke looked at him.  
  
"No, but still! It's not nice!" Lucas pouted.  
  
"Oh tell him, it will be okay. And that no matter what we both love him dearly," Karen consoled.  
  
Brooke told Lucas what his mother had said and continued their conversation, "Yeah, but I have a question, with Lucas did you ever have a really weird craving for peanut butter and pickle sandwiches?"  
  
"Yeah, and then about three weeks later I had Luke. That's just promoting my whole theory that you'll have a boy. So have you picked out names yet?"  
  
"Well we've picked one out for a girl, Christina Morgan Scott, and for a boy we were thinking of Adam Robert Scott."  
  
"I like them both! But hey, Max is wanting attention, so I'm gonna let you go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Love you sweetie, buh bye."  
  
"Love you too, bye."  
  
Brooke just sighed hanging up the phone, "Your mom thinks I'm going to have a boy."  
  
"Really? Why is that?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Well, considering my crazy food cravings, and my tummy size, she said it's obvious."  
  
"Yeah, who would eat peanut butter _AND_ pickles?"  
  
"Pregnant women and crazy people."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"Yeah, well wait until you become pregnant."  
  
"Brooke, sorry to break it to you, but I'm a guy. Guys don't get pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, well they should!"  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because it sucks and I said so!"  
  
"Alright, babe, if you say so," He said kissing her forehead. 


	29. Lawyers

It was later on that day and Brooke was getting ready to go grocery shopping. The phone rang and Brooke just let it go. Lucas picked up the phone and yelled for Brooke.  
  
"Brooke! It's the lawyers!" Lucas yelled down the hallway.  
  
"Okay!" Brooke picked up the phone; "This is Brooke."  
  
"Hello, Ms. Davis, it's Andrew Thompson. I was wondering if we could discuss a court date."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that over the phone?"  
  
"Well, actually no, I was hoping you could come into the office today. Preferably sometime soon."  
  
"Ok, well what time would you like me to come in?"  
  
"Would now be convenient?"  
  
"Um, sure. I guess," Brooke really didn't want to put the shopping on hold, but for this she would have to.  
  
"See you soon, Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and walked into the poolroom where Lucas was perfecting his shot, "We, well I at least, have to go to the lawyers."  
  
"Alright, when do we go?"  
  
"Now," Brooke sighed.  
  
"Hey it will be alright," Lucas walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"No, do they realize that the stress from all this isn't good for the baby? The baby that I'm going to be having any day now?" Brooke asked.  
  
"No, and do you know why?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"It's because guys are pig headed jerks who only think about themselves," Lucas had gotten used to saying this about guys. Every time Brooke would have a problem it would always fall back on the male gender, and that line was the only thing that would help her out.  
  
"If only all men were like you," Brooke hugged Lucas and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"But then, you'd love everybody, and I wouldn't feel so special," Lucas teased then rested his head on hers.  
  
"But there's only one of you. And you're the only one that I love."  
  
"I love you too Brooke.  
  
"Alright well we better get this over with," Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him out of the house and into the car.  
  
"So you're alright with this?" Lucas broke the ten-minute silence.  
  
"Do you mean, do I want to decide a time to see Craig? No, I was just starting to get over this. Then Andrew had to call, and just bring it all up again. And do you know what else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He interrupted my grocery shopping ritual!"  
  
"You have a ritual?"  
  
"Yeah, and he interrupted it!"  
  
"Alright, anymore rituals you'd like to tell me you have?"  
  
"Umm...oh there's quite a few, when the moment comes I'll tell you."  
  
"Any weirder than this?"  
  
"What's so weird about having a grocery shopping ritual?"  
  
"Nothing, well everything, but I've never heard of anyone that has a ritual."  
  
"Well, now you have. And nope, I don't have anything that's weirder than this. I guess if you want to call it weird..." Brooke said and turned onto the street that the lawyers office was on.  
  
They walked in and sat outside Andrew's office waiting for him to get done with another client. When he was finally done he came out of the office and bid good luck to the client and looked down to Brooke and Lucas.  
  
"Ms. Davis! Mr. Scott! Glad you're here. Come in and make yourselves comfortable." Andrew said with a very fake smile.  
  
"Thank you," Brooke nodded to Andrew and Lucas followed her into the office.  
  
"Alright, so as you know, Mr. Meyers is pleading not guilty. This only makes the case slightly more difficult, but not by much. So, the first part of the trial will be in three weeks. I'll call you when we have further details. But what I need you here today is to tell me again what happened."  
  
"Well, it's good that I remember it. It has been eight months since then."  
  
"Oh right! That's the other thing, if you're in the hospital when the court date is scheduled, then it will be rescheduled for a later date."  
  
"I was going to ask about that actually. Now, let's start with the statement," Brooke just wanted to get this thing over with.  
  
They sat there, and Brooke recalled the entire story perfectly. Even if she hadn't they would have used her previous statement that she had given. Her lawyer reviewed the motions of the court. He explained all the questions that were possibly going to be asked, and how she should answer them. Of course he stressed that she answered truthfully at all costs, but told her not to get to angry with Craig, and to watch her language. After all bad language never went over well with the jury.  
  
After they were finished Brooke and Lucas were allowed to leave.  
  
"I'm glad that's over with," Brooke said with smudged mascara on her face from crying.  
  
"Yeah, baby, are you alright?" Lucas asked her.  
  
"Yeah, just a little shaken."  
  
"Alright, let me drive, you're in no condition to drive."  
  
"If you say so," Brooke handed over the keys.  
  
After a while of driving Brooke turned to Lucas, "Three weeks. Three weeks till I have to face him again. I'm not sure if I can handle it."  
  
"I'll be there baby, trust me, you'll do fine," Luke gave her leg a light squeeze.  
  
Brooke smiled weakly at him, if only she could think the same thing.  
  
They pulled into the driveway and when they walked up to the porch they saw a crying Haley.  
  
"I hate that brother of yours!" she yelled at Lucas. 


	30. Food of the Gods

"I hate that brother of yours!" she yelled at Lucas.  
  
Lucas just stood there. Did she really just say that she hated Nathan? Nathan, THE Nathan...the one she loved? The one she was going to marry? He just stood there expressionless.  
  
"What did he do?" Lucas asked warily.  
  
"It's petty but still...he accused me of cheating!" Haley cried.  
  
"WHAT?" Brooke piped up.  
  
"Yeah, you know how I have that thing for Orlando?"  
  
"As in Bloom?" Lucas tried not to laugh.  
  
"YES! And Lucas Scott! Don't you even think about ," he turned serious.  
  
"Well I was on one of his fan sites, and he came in and saw what I was doing," Haley paused, "He said that if he lived here in Tree Hill, that I would be cheating on him with Orlando! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Yes, because it's true. Actually you wouldn't be cheating on Nate. You'd plain and simply dump him for Mr. Bloom. But what I can't believe is that you came here, CRYING...about something that will never happen," Lucas pointed out to her.  
  
"But still, how could he think that I would do that!"  
  
"I'm with Luke here. Sweetheart, just calm down!" Brooke laughed, "He was joking!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They went inside and Lucas looked at the answering machine.  
  
"You have 5 new messages," the electronic voice spoke out, "Message one,"  
  
"Lucas! It's Nathan. If Hales is there just tell her I was joking! I didn't mean it at all!"  
  
"Message two."  
  
"Come on! Get home! Alright well I'll get you later."  
  
"Message three."  
  
"Alright, HALES! IF YOU'RE ANYWHERE NEAR THE PHONE! I'M SORRY! COME ON! JUST PICK UP!" Nathan yelled.  
  
"Message four."  
  
"Hey! Brooke, Lucas, anybody! Nate screwed up really bad, and Hales is supposed to be heading over to talk to you. Well, more like vent, but still. Call Nathan when you get home," Peyton's voice came over the answering machine.  
  
"Message five."  
  
"Luke it's Nathan again. Get Haley home, we need to talk!"  
  
"End of messages," the electronic voice went off.  
  
"Okay, Hales. Your little lover boy left 4 messages on the answering machine. AND he had Peyton leave a message. So I think you should go home, or at least call him. The guy's really sorry," Lucas came into the living room after listening to the messages.  
  
"Alright well when Brooke tells you that you're secretly cheating on her with Jennifer Anniston, do not come cryin to me!" Haley gave Brooke a quick hug and glared at Luke before leaving.  
  
Haley walked home cursing Lucas for being and insensitive prude. When she got home she opened the door to see about 45 candle spelling out I'm sorry and a note hanging above them. She opened the note and read it:  
  
_Hales,  
  
I'm very sorry. I hope you know that I was only joking. Follow the rose petals.  
  
Love always, Nathan  
_  
Haley looked up to see a trail of rose petals going out to the gazebo in her back yard.  
  
"Aww..." Haley sighed.  
  
She stepped off the patio still following the petals to see Nathan standing in the doorway with a half dozen roses in hand.  
  
"Listen, Hales I'm really sorry," Nathan said when she came up to him. He was dressed in a midnight blue dress shirt and khaki pants. Nathan handed her the flowers, which she took and just looked down at.  
  
"You don't have to be," Haley said finally looking up at his eye, "I over- reacted."  
  
"No, I shouldn't have accused you of the things that I did," Nathan said meeting her gaze.  
  
"You were joking, it's alright."  
  
"Still I'm sorry," Nathan sweetly kissed her. They held each other's gaze for a few moments until Nathan led her over to the table that was set up. She placed the flowers on the bench and just took in her surroundings.  
  
"Why'd you do all of this?" Haley questioned still looking around.  
  
"Because I love you," he stated simply, yet with so much passion, "Now onto the main course my lady."  
  
He lifted up the silver plate cover and it revealed macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Food of the gods," Haley whispered recalling their first date.  
  
"Yeah, that's if the gods are five year olds," Nathan said recalling the same moment.  
  
They ate in piece just being content in each other's presence.  
  
"Nathan, you know you're one in a million, right?"  
  
"I do now."  
  
"I love you, Nathan Scott."  
  
"I love you too, Haley James."  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Nathan said a few moments later.  
  
"Sure...but where's the music?"  
  
"Imagine it."  
  
Haley rose and was taken into Nathan's embrace. They slowly swayed to the imaginary beat as they were staring into each other's eyes. Nathan slowly lifted her chin and kissed her with all the emotion he could muster.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Nathan whispered as they pulled apart.  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
They slowly danced the night away as the fireflies came out and joined them in their rhythmical dance. 


	31. Trial and

**A/N: Alright, I have no idea how trials work. So I'm most likely going to be off about a lot of stuff, and it's going to be mucho condensed. So forgive me! Also I have to put a plug in for my other story, Daily Grind. Please read it and review both!  
**  
"All rise, for the honorable Judge Albright" the bailiff said as the trial came underway, "Case number 192874 Craig Meyers verses Brooke Davis on the charges of rape."  
  
The judge sat down, as did the rest of the court, "Can I have the opening statements please?"  
  
"Your Honor, on the night of February 16, Mr. Meyers viciously raped my client, Ms. Davis." Andrew started, "Ms. Davis was young and full of life and vitality. Mr. Meyers forced sex upon her, leaving her bruised and traumatized."  
  
"And the Defendant's statement," the judge continued.  
  
"Your honor and the jury. My client is an honorable man known in the community for helping younger kids out. How could he even conceive the notion of rape? What happened that night was strictly consensual," Craig's lawyer fought back.  
  
"Can the first witness please come to the stand?" the judge asked. Haley walked up to the stand and sat down.  
  
"Can you spell your full name for the court?" the bailiff asked.  
  
"Haley James, H-A-L-E-Y J-A-M-E-S," Haley was nervous but was trying her hardest not to let it show.  
  
"Please place you left hand here, raise your right hand," the bailiff instructed her, "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You may proceed," Judge Albright ordered.  
  
"Ms. James, you were the first to talk to Ms. Davis after the incident, yes?" Andrew asked her.  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"Can you tell the court how she seemed?"  
  
"She was pretty shaken. She was sobbing uncontrollably. When we tried to help her into the car she was jumpy to the touch," Haley said.  
  
"So you do agree that she was traumatized from this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No further questions your honor."  
  
"Does the defendant want to examine the witness?" "Yes ma'am," the lawyer approached Haley, "Ms. James, how long have you known Ms. Davis?"  
  
"About six years."  
  
"And in those six years have you ever known her to lie?"  
  
"Objection your honor!" Andrew stood.  
  
"Sustained," the judge replied, "Please answer the question."  
  
"No I haven't," Haley said firmly.  
  
"Have you known her to get angry if she didn't get what she wanted?"  
  
"No, not that I recall."  
  
"But it could have happened?"  
  
"It could have, but it would have been over something petty not anything like this," Haley said. _Crap, I'm digging myself in a hole._ She thought.  
  
"No further questions," Haley sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"Next witness," the bailiff called. Nathan entered and took a seat where Haley was only moments ago.  
  
The bailiff went through the same motions with him as he did with Haley. The questions ranged from 'How was Ms. Davis around you?' to 'Has she ever come on to you?' getting an objection from Andrew and an order to retract the question. This time though Nathan did a better job and kept on top of the water that Haley almost drowned herself in. The next witnesses were those from the party that saw them before and after. Then finally came the psychiatrist and the doctors that helped Brooke. They gave the most pointed statements. Then finally it was Craig's turn, which he was buried in physical evidence. Then it was Brooke's turn. She gave one of the most compelling statements that the court had ever seen. And adding the fact that she was unknowingly pregnant during the rape only added fuel to the fire that was burning against Craig. The court recessed for the jury's decision. If he was guilty there was no chance for an appeal, it was a bargain that the lawyers had already worked out to lessen the sentence by two years.  
  
"Has the jury come to a decision?" the judge asked as the court went back in session.  
  
"Yes," the juror started, "We the jury find Craig Meyers, guilty of rape."  
  
Brooke let out the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Andrew squeezed her shoulder, and Lucas just beamed at her.  
  
"Since Ms. Davis is due any day now, the lawyers and I have decided to have the sentencing today. Mr. Meyers I sentence you to 30 years in prison without a chance of parole. Upon being released you must register as a known sexual predator. Court is adjorned." The judge slammed the gavel down. "We did it," Andrew hugged Brooke.  
  
"Owww!!" Brooke screamed and held her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucas ran up to her side.  
  
"It's time!" Broke yelled. 


End file.
